¡Ups!¡Me enamoré!
by Dai Kirin-Chan
Summary: La familia Puckett recibe a un visitante inesperado que odia a las chicas por ser..¡Todo!.. Melanie cree que es lindo, pero..¿Y Sam? ¿Podrá el chico enamorarse de alguna de las rubias?¿Qué se verá afectado con 6 personas compartiendo una pequeña casa?
1. Un visitante inesperado

Chapter 1: Un visitante inesperado

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Un fuerte y fresco viento cubría las calles de Seattle amenazando con caer una fuerte llovizna. Las hermanas Puckett caminaban con bolsas del supermercado riendo a carcajadas por la diversión que tuvieron con "sus" amigos a escondidas de sus padres. Melanie; la más responsable, linda, educada, inteligente y fan del color rosa. Todo lo contrario a su hermana gemela; Samantha. Samantha, o Sam (como le gustaba que le dijeran), es la más irresponsable, mala, sin modales, no muy lista y que aborrece el color rosa.

Las gemelas Puckett no se le llamarían tanto que se diga como "Gemelas Idénticas", al menos no en la actitud. Eran exactamente iguales en el sentido del aspecto físico. Si a una le salía un barro en la mejilla izquierda, a fuerzas, a la otra también. Lo único que las diferenciaba era que Melanie tenía un lunar en su hombro izquierdo y Sam en su hombro derecho

En fin, las dos chicas reían a carcajadas por la diversión que pasaron con sus amigos a escondidas de "sus" padres. Al llegar a su casa, en un pequeño vecindario, se encontraron con un demonio mirándolas con enojo y negando con la cabeza; su madre.

-Mamá, yo…- trató de decir Melanie para justificar su ausencia pero su mamá la interrumpió bruscamente.

-Quiero que me expliquen por qué llegaron tan tarde si solo iban al supermercado a comprar unas cuantas cosas- dijo enojada con los brazos cruzados.

-Es que mamá, nosotras estábamos en el supermercado pero la fila para cobrar era gigantesca y por eso nos tardamos tanto ¡Nunca había visto una fila tan grande mamá!- dijo Sam, la más habilidosa para mentir. Se le hacía fácil porque nada se le quedaba en la conciencia, pero a Melanie sí.

-A ¿sí? Porque no me pareció eso al escuchar esta grabación- dijo su madre mientras apretaba el pequeño botón rojo del ordenador del teléfono para reproducir la grabación de la última llamada.

_"-¿Hola cómo estás?- decía una voz de chico muy alegre._

_-Estoy en mi casa, saldremos al supermercado- dijo una chica muy aburrida._

_-Pues los chicos saldrán un rato y nos veremos en los Licuados Locos- decía muy animado- ¿Quieres ir?- preguntó aún con su sonrisa muy grande._

_-es que…- trató de decir la chica pero el chico la interrumpió._

_- Ándale Melanie, llama a Sam y nos vemos en los Licuados locos, ¿Ok?- dijo el chico- ya, no te puedes retractar. ¡Adiós!- finalizó para después colgar."_

-¿Me podrían explicar "esto"?- decía su mamá aún con las manos cruzadas.

-Mamá… es que…- trató de decir Sam pero su mamá la interrumpió y les dijo que estaban castigadas y que no irían ni se verían con sus amigos durante un mes. Que solo podrían verlos en la escuela, pero nada más. Les dijo que subieran a su cuarto después de dejar la despensa en la barra de la cocina y que no bajarían hasta que se les dijera.

La chicas subieron a sus cuartos como les había dicho su mamá, y soltando las mil primeras maldiciones que se les venían a la mente.

Cuando Sam llegó a su cuarto, azotó la puerta y le puso seguro. Encendió su computadora de escritorio y, en cuanto se quiso meter a internet, le salió una nota que decía "Lo sentimos, pero el internet fue desconectado. Revise su modem y verifique la disponibilidad de la red."

-¡Mamá!- gritó enojada la chica.

-¡El castigo implica nada de internet!- decía su mamá desde afuera de la habitación de su hija.

La chica se puso una almohada en la cara y, mientras pataleaba, gritaba como si su vida dependiese de ello. La pobre almohada recibió la furia y rabia que soltaba la rubia con cada grito.

Mientras, Melanie se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro muy tranquila mientras pensaba _"Ahora qué le hiso mi mamá a Sam" _al escuchar los gritos de las dos…

* * *

Un chico castaño, muy atractivo, cargaba unas maletas hacía la cajuela de un pequeño auto mientras de su boca salían maldiciones y maldiciones para todo mundo y todo ser vivo. Un hombre de estatura baja y un poco gordinflón subía, también, muchas maletas al carro mientras veía como su hijo, el chico antes mencionado, le dedicaba unas miradas de desprecio.

-Hijo, es necesario- dijo su padre mientras cerraba la cajuela del pequeño auto ya que ya habían terminado de subir las maletas.

-Papá, esto no es necesario- decía el chico con los brazos cruzados –Solamente… nos pudimos haber quedado en un departamento- el chico muy enojado se agachó y empezó a atar sus agujetas.

-Hijo, entiende- decía su padre sin comprender por qué su hijo se encontraba tan enojado por la mudanza que se llevaría a cabo –Mi amigo Harry me dijo que nos recibiría en su casa y…- trató de explicar el hombre pero el chico lo interrumpió.

-Papá, hay chicas… ¡Dos chicas!... en esa casa- dijo levantándose rápidamente y cruzándose, otra vez, de brazos.

-Y…- decía su padre sin entender poniendo las manos a la altura de sus orejas y moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Odio a las mujeres!- dijo el chico enojado –Son tan… tan… ¡tan todo!- se recargó en el carro.

-¿Cómo que "tan todo"?- preguntó su padre sin entender.

-Pues tan malas, tan exageradas, tan enojonas, tan sentimentales, echan sus sermones de ochocientas mil palabras, son tan presumidas, son tan queda bien, tan… como ya te dije, ¡tan todo!- dijo caminando de un lado a otro haciendo ademanes con sus manos.

-Pues también pueden ser tan guapas, lindas, sacrificadoras, tan buenas, tan… ¡tan todo!- dijo su papá.

-Tsk- dijo simplemente el castaño.

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo su padre subiendo al auto- sube al auto, si no, no llegaremos con luz a Seattle- dijo y serró la puerta del piloto cuando estaba ya arriba.

-Bien, pero si me acosan, me hieren o me hacer cualquier otra maldita cosa estúpida o peligrosa, sean mujeres u ogros, las mataré- dijo y se subió al asiento del copiloto.

No pensaba en que cualquier chica de Seattle lo enamoraría hasta el no poder. Tal vez era cierto que detestaba a las mujeres, pero eso era seguro, conocería a una chica que cambiaría todo su ser y su breve opinión hacía las mujeres. _"Tal vez no fue tan malo aceptar el favor de Harry…"_

* * *

-¡Mamá!- gritó una Sam con enojo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo con enfado su madre que se encontraba al teléfono -¿Qué no vez que estoy al teléfono?- tapaba el teléfono para el que aquel que estuviera en la otra línea no escuchara los gritos y discusiones de las dos.

-¡Tengo hambre!- decía mientras caminaba hacía la sala para terminar frente a frente con su mamá.

No, no puedes comer hasta que lleguen los invita…- pero se calló antes de decir todo –Mira, hija. No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con tigo, ¡Ya vete a tu cuarto!- decía su mamá pero Sam solo volteaba los ojos y decía "Si, ajá, ajá, mjh."- Mira, sé que me estas ignorando… en menos de cuatro horas las quiero, ¡A las dos!, bien arregladas y bañadas… por favor- finalizó para después continuar en la llamada.

-Bien- dijo y rápidamente subió a su cuarto.

-Bueno, ¿Qué decías?- continuó su mamá con la llamada –Ah, ok. Yo le digo a Harry que te llame Gustavo… descuida, no se me olvidará- finalizó para después colgar y empezar a llamar a su Esposo; Harry.

En el cuarto de la rubia Sam se encontraba la "Rubia Sam" haciendo un tiradero y poniéndose el pijama –Si mi mamá quiere a una hija presentable, le daré lo que quiere… Una hija MUY presentable- dijo con una sonrisa- o bueno, para mi "esto" es ser presentable-….

En el cuarto de alado se encontraba otra rubia en su laptop chateando con su amiga; Wendy.

-Mi mamá nos castigo pos salir con ustedes- dijo mientras comía un chocolate.

_-Hay amiga, lo siento tanto- _decía con pena_ –Todo fue culpa mía- _se tapaba la cara casi llorando_._

-Claro que no, nosotras sabíamos que estaba mal porque mi mamá tarde o temprano se enteraría- empezaba a explicar para que su amiga no se sintiera mal- técnicamente, fue nuestra culpa, no tuya ni de los chicos. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo y la señalo a su amiga dentro del monitor.

_-De acuerdo- _dijo su amiga_ - pero no que tu mamá les quitó el internet- _se extrañaba ya que para el chat se necesita el internet.

-Sí, pero se le olvido que yo tengo Banda Ancha- dijo con una sonrisa. Se empezaron a escuchar pasos hacía la habitación- tengo que irme. Adiós- finalizó y serró la laptop. Rápidamente se abrió la puerta; era su madre.

-Hija, tal vez Sammy no te dijo, pero quiero que se bañen, que se arreglen y que arreglen la casa- decía con una voz calmada a comparación de la que tenía cuando hablaba con Sam.

-Ya voy mamá- dijo, pero antes de que su mamá cerrara la puerta de la habitación para salir Melanie la detuvo -¿Por qué?- preguntó con extrañes.

-Solo háganlo, por favor- dijo su madre y cerró la puerta. La "Bruja" como le decía Sam se dirigió al cuarto de esta rubia pero al querer girar de la perilla no se pudo; Sam le había puesto seguro a la puerta.

-Sammy, ábreme la puerta- decía su mamá calmada, ya que si empezaba a gritar Sam solo la ignoraría.

_"¿Qué le ocurre a mi mamá?... Tal vez piensa que así me controlará; se equivoca"_

La rubia solo guardaba silencio, si su mamá no la oía no le preguntaría nada más. Su mamá empezó a tocar la puerta muy fuerte y ya, muy enojada, tomo las llaves que siempre guardaba en su cajón.

-¡Oh, Oh!- dijo Sam al escuchar a su mamá abriendo la puerta. Cuando su madre logró abrir la puerta Sam se quedo en shock. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué quería ser la chica más presentable del universo y que por eso destrozó su cuarto y se vistió con el pijama?

-¡Quiero que arregles este cuarto! ¡Te bañes y te arregles! ¡AHORA!- grito su mamá furiosa y azotó la puerta.

_"¿Ahora qué hago?... destrozar es fácil, pero ordenar no."_

-Si mamá- dijo la rubia cuando su madre ya se había ido. Era evidente que a su mamá nadie la vencía; nadie.

Melanie bajó las escaleras para llegara a la sala donde se encontraba su mamá –Mamá, escuché gritos horribles ¿Qué pasó?- dijo con preocupación.

-Nada hija, ¿Puedes hacerme una favor?- pregunto sobándose la cabeza, que le dolía mucho por los gritos que había dado todo el día. La chica asintió a la pregunta de su madre –Ve a la tienda y compra un poco de espagueti y un frasco de salsa con carne para hacer espagueti a la boloñesa- La chica asintió tomo el dinero que su mamá le dejó en la mesa de centro de la sala y se retiró de ahí.

La chica caminaba por las calles, hasta que llego a la tienda…

* * *

-Papá, ya me canse de este tonto viaje- dijo un chico castaño en el asiento del copiloto de un pequeño auto quejándose con los brazos cruzados.

-Deja de quejarte- decía el hombre con fastidio- mira ahí hay una tienda, bájate y compra unos refrescos y unas papas- dijo su papá estacionándose para que su hijo bajara.

-Ya voy- dijo el castaño con fastidio. Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la tienda. Al entrar vio a una chica rubia tratando de alcanzar un paquete de espagueti crudo que se encontraba en uno de los estantes de hasta arriba.

"tonta" pensó el chico; solo la ignoro. Pero al ver que la chica se cruzo de brazos muy triste él se acerco y bajo el paquete de espagueti crudo.

-¡Wow! Gracias- dijo la chica muy simpática con una sonrisa.

-De nada… adiós- dijo el chico y se dispuso a buscar lo que tenía que comprar, pero alguien lo detuvo del brazo.

-¡Espera! Al menos, quiero saber tu nombre- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Para qué?- dijo el chico sin saber porque esta tonta rubia le pedía su nombre.

-Pues tu me ayudaste… quiero saber tu nombre, yo me llamo Melanie- dijo sin borrar la gran sonrisa de su cara.

-Fredward- dijo el chico, se soltó del agarre de la chica y se fue a buscar sus papas y su refresco.

_"¡Wow! Que chico más simpático"_ pensó la chica embobada. Cuando la rubia terminó de pagar se fue a su casa pensando, todavía en aquel muchacho.

Cuando el castaño terminó de pagar se salió de la tienda y se fue con su padre.

-Ya- dijo el castaño cuando subió al carro.

-Hijo, prepárate- decía su papá muy animado –en menos de 5 minutos estamos en la casa de Harry- dijo arrancando rápidamente.

-Que emoción- dijo sarcásticamente el chico mientras comía sus papas...

* * *

Una rubia entró a la casa de los Puckett -¡Ya llegué!- gritó para que su mamá la escuchara y, como nadie respondía, dejo la bolsa donde se encontraba el espagueti y el frasco de carne con salsa en la barra de la cocina.

Cuando subió a su cuarto se acordó lo que su mamá le había dicho _"Quiero que se bañen, que se arreglen y que arreglen la casa"_ Al acordarse se puso a arreglar su cuarto y a barrer la sala y la cocina para después rápidamente bañarse y arreglarse muy bien.

Cuando terminó de arreglarse y arreglar la casa entró al cuarto de Sam y la rubia se encontraba en la cama acostada comiendo un chocolate en pijama viendo hacia el techo.

-Sam, mi mamá se va a enojar, báñate y arréglate- dijo con preocupación de que su mamá llegara y Sam sin arreglar.

-Ya voy- dijo y se paró de la cama para dirigirse al baño en donde iba a darse una ducha.

Al entrar al baño escuchó que tocaron el timbre y escucho la voz de su papá; ya había llegado del trabajo.

La rubia se bañó y se dirigió a su cuarto en toalla mientras prendía el pequeño estéreo que tenia y empezaba a bailar después de haberse puesto la ropa interior. Bailaba como loca y se peinaba el cabello al mismo tiempo.

* * *

-¡Ya llegamos!- dijo el padre del castaño mientras se estacionaba.

-¡No!, No iré - dijo el castaño cruzándose de brazos

-Vamos hijo, sino entras no te comprare la laptop que tanto quie… ¿Hijo?- empezó a decir su padre pero se dio cuenta que el chico ya había salido del carro.

-Ya, toca el timbre- dijo el castaño a su padre cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta. El padre de este toco el timbre y puso una sonrisa gigante al ver quien le abrió.

-¡Harry!- dijo el Hombre y le dio un abrazo a su amigo, su amigo correspondió el gesto y los dejo pasar para que se acomodaran en la sala –Hola Pamela, ¿Cómo has estado?- saludó el hombre al ver a la mujer de su amigo

-Bien y, no te molestes, dime Pam- dijo la rubia de cabello corto saludando al hombre.

-Gustavo, así que este es tu hijo- dijo Harry señalando al muchacho- Hola joven- saludó al chico.

-Hola, soy Fredward- saludo y se presentó el chico.

-Bueno, mis hijas aún no bajan pero en lo que bajan este… pues pónganse cómodos- dijo Pam señalando los sillones.

-Fredward, ¿puede subir las maletas?- se dirigió a su amigo Harry. Su amigo asintió y Gustavo mandó al chico a subir las maletas después de que le dijeron en qué habitación.

Los mayores se quedaron en la sala mientras el chico subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Al dejar las maletas en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes escucho música; en la habitación de enfrente se escuchaba música. El chico se acerco a la puerta y toco, como nadie contesto nada, abrió y se encontró con una rubia semidesnuda peinándose el cabello y saltando al ritmo de la música. Pero no era cualquier rubia, era la rubia que había visto en la tienda hace unos minutos; o al menos eso pensaba. La chica escuchó cómo se abrió la puerta y giró a ver quién había sido; ¡Era un chico!... y no solo eso, ¡La estaba viendo en ropa interior!

La chica lanzó un grito, agarró una almohada y se la aventó al castaño que se encontraba asomando la cabeza por la puerta. El castaño cerró la puerta rápidamente y se disculpó.

-Lo-lo sien-t-to- decía tartamudeando –Yo solo…- pero en vez de seguir disculpándose se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

_"Soy un tonto. Esa chica se veía buena onda en la tienda y ahora me va a odiar… pero… ¡Yo la odie primero!... bueno, siempre termino adiando a las mujeres sean las mas lindas del mundo con migo, son chicas y… ¡Las odio!, así que si me odia, no me importa, yo también la odio" _pensó el chico…

* * *

_"¿Qué clase de idiota es ese chico?... me vio en ropa interior y lo único que dice es "lo siento"… ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto!"_

La rubia salió del cuarto, ya vestida: salió con unos jeans y una blusa. Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con su mamá y su papá charlando con un hombre un poco regordete.

-¿Hola?- dijo para que los mayores le hicieran caso.

-¡Ah! Hola, tus debes de ser Melanie- dijo el hombre, pero la chica lo corrigió.

-Sam- dijo con una sonrisa, demasiado forzada

-¿Y Melanie? hija- preguntó su papá – Necesito que vengan- la chica asintió y subió nuevamente las escaleras. Al estar en el segundo piso chocó con alguien; con el chico… ese chico.

-Hola- saludó la rubia con una sonrisa muy grande extendiéndole la mano al chico.

-H-hola- dijo el chico tartamudeando por recordar lo de hace unos momentos –me disculpo por lo de hace…- pero la chico no dejo que terminara.

-Descuida- dijo la chica, el castaño se sorprendió por la reacción de la chica; no se enojó, no le dio una bofetada… nada. Pero eso se acabó al escucharlo que diría la rubia–Yo sé como son los chicos de tu edad: pervertidos y morbosos- dijo con la misma sonrisa, pero con más burla.

-Disculpa, pero no creo que nadie quisiera verte, ME-LA-NIE- dijo el castaño –no tienes nada que enseñar- se burlo.

-Primero, me llamó Sam no ME-LA-NIE- dijo la rubia- Segundo, tengo el mejor cuerpo del mundo, por si no lo sabes. Y tercero, sí eres un Pervertido- finalizó y se fue al cuarto de su hermana

Cuando la rubia Sam llegó al cuarto de su hermana le dijo que su papá las llamaba y quería que estuvieran las dos abajo.

* * *

-Hijo- decía Gustavo al ver a su hijo bajar las escaleras -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-Por nada, es que estaba cansado y me acosté un rato en la cama- dijo nervioso rascándose la nuca.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- dijo Melanie bajando con Sam por las escaleras y poniéndose enfrente de los mayores.

_"¡Son gemelas!"_ pensó el chico con sorpresa.

-Bueno, ella es mi hija Melanie Puckett- dijo Harry presentando a su hija como si fuera la mismísima emperatriz Kogo de Japón –y… ella es Sam- dijo rápidamente que casi no se había entendido.

-Deben tener hambre, siéntense, por favor- dijo Pam muy alegre y educada, señalando las sillas en las cuales les pedía que se sentaran los Benson.

-Claro- dijo Gustavo y se sentó en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa e indicándole a su hijo que se sentara alado de él.

-Bueno, no sé si les guste- dijo Pam sacando una cacerola color roja en forma de corazón –Hice espagueti a la Boloñesa- sonrió.

-¡Nos encanta! ¿Verdad hijo?- dijo con emoción dirigiéndose al castaño.

-Sí, si- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- dijo Harry - ¡A cenar!- se abalanzó sobre el plato para empezar a devorarlo todo.

La cena transcurrió muy rápido y los mayores se quedaron hablando y hablando hasta que dieron las 11:50.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de dormir- dijo Pam entre un bostezo.

-Creo que sí- dijo Gustavo –Me iré a la habitación… por cierto, ¿Cuál es?- preguntó, los Puckett mayores le enseñaron dónde era su habitación, le desearon buenas noches y se dirigieron a su cama para dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

Una rubia se encontraba en la terraza de la familia Puckett…

_"Creo que otra vez fui solo una molestia para mi papá en ese lugar, ya que me dijo que me fuera a dormir porque ya era tarde… ¡Y apenas eran las 9:40 p.m.!... A mi papá no le importo, solo le importa Melanie; la perfecta de Melanie, la inigualable Melanie… ¡La todo Melanie!... Mi padre no cree que sea lista, nada lista; no cree que sea tan bonita como Melanie, tan femenina como Melanie… ¡No puedo tratar de ser tan Melanie cuando yo soy Sam! Qué acaso a mi papá le desagrada tener a una chica que no es tan femenina, que saca solamente seis y sietes en los exámenes… ¡Porque rara vez saco siete punto tres!... Mi papá solo hablando de la famosa Melanie. ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?... TODO…"_

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Bueno, yo aquí con una nueva historia… Ojalá les guste.**

**NOTA: Pondré agradecimientos por los Reviews al final de la historia…**

**Próximo capítulo: "**_La escuela no es mi lugar favorito"_

**Cualquier queja o felicitación en el botón de abajo… Por favor…**


	2. La escuela no es mi lugar favorito

Chapter 2: La escuela no es mi lugar favorito

**____****oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**____**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sam se dirigía al cuarto del castaño con su mochila colgada en un hombro, con el uniforme un poco arrugado y tenía un bote de yogurt en la mano izquierda.

-¡Hay! ¡Qué lindo!- dijo Sam sarcástica al ver al chico aún durmiendo en su cama –Que mal que yo tenga que arruinarlo- sonrió maliciosa y se dirigió al chico para vaciar el yogurt en su cara; este se despertó de golpe.

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo el castaño limpiándose la cara con la mano al empezar a sentir el liquido escurriendo de su cara. La chica no paraba de reír, el chico la veía con una cara de enojo y quitó un poco del yogurt de su cara con la mano izquierda, se acercó a la rubia que seguía riéndose y le embarró el líquido en lo que pudo de la cara para después irse al cuarto de baño.

* * *

_"Maldita niña, tan temprano y ya molestando. Me las va a pagar, me voy a vengar de esta… Puckett" pensó el castaño mientras se lavaba la cara._

Cuando salió del baño se dirigió, otra vez, a su habitación y se recostó en la cama.

-¡¿Qué haces aún en la cama?- dijo su papá entrando al cuarto y quitándole la sabana de encima.

-Hay papá, ni que baya a ir a la escuela- dijo tapándose la cara con una almohada. Su padre siempre era un enfadoso en las mañanas.

-Pues…fíjate que…sí- dijo Gustavo- ten, aquí te dejo tu uniforme y tus útiles- dejó el uniforme del chico junto con su mochila llena de útiles y salió del cuarto.

_"¿Uniforme?" _pensó el chico sacando su cabeza de la almohada y viendo las cosas encima del pequeño mueble… _"¿Escuela?"_…

* * *

-¡Mamá!, ¡Ya me voy!- gritó Sam mientras bajaba las escaleras; pero, al estar en el último escalón, chocó con alguien.

-¡Ten cuidado tonta!- dijo la persona.

-Idiota, ¿apenas te vas a cambiar?- dijo Sam enojada cruzándose de brazos- La escuela empieza en veinte minutos- enseño su reloj señalándolo con el dedo índice, para de ahí, salir de la casa y dirigirse rápidamente a la escuela… sola como siempre.

Caminaba un poco apresurada por las calles de Seattle; estaba pensando…

_"Odio la escuela, odio a los maestros… lo único que me reconforta es tener a mis amigos y a muchos que quieren salir con migo, eso dice que no soy una perdedora total"_…pensó aún caminando un poco apresurada y despistada… _"Soy hermana de Melanie Puckett, la más popular del colegio, y aún así no soy igual de reconocida y querida por los alumnos y maestros como ella… pero me llevo a unos cuantos chicos… claro, que si yo no quiero salir con ellos, se van directo a la señorita perfecta… menos..."_ al estar metida en otro mundo, en la irrealidad, chocó con alguien…

-Lo siento- dijo la persona sobándose la cabeza ya que se la había lastimado.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes algún problema mental o….- pero al fijarse en la persona con la que había chocado sonrío- ¡Carly! ¡Hola!- dijo Sam al ver a su mejor amiga parada frente a ella sobándose la cabeza.

-Si, hola mejor amiga que me dijo que tenía un problema mental y estuvo a punto de decirme una cosa peor- dijo sarcástica.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, estaba "a punto" de decirte que naciste pre…- pero Sam se detuvo al analizar lo que diría- lo siento- rió nerviosa.

-Como sea, ¿Nos vamos juntas?- dijo Carly señalando el camino por donde se tendrían que ir.

-Sí, claro - contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que pocos hacían que floreciera en aquel rostro…muy pocos…

* * *

Fredward caminaba por los pasillos de la casa buscando a su papá, pero en vez de su papá, se encontró con cierta rubia "perfecta"…

-Freddie, si estas buscando a tu papá, lo siento- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa, el castaño la miro raro. ¿Acaso le dijo "Freddie"? –Mi padre se fue con el tuyo para ver unas cosas del nuevo negocio de tu papá-…

-Ah, ¿Y cómo llegaré a la escuela Melanie?- pregunto mientras se acomodaba su mochila en el hombro izquierdo.

-Pues… si quieres, vente con migo- dijo Melanie mientras jalaba al chico del brazo y salía de su casa para, de una vez por todas, dirigirse a la escuela.

-Ni siquiera me dejaste decir que si- dijo el chico mientras era literalmente arrastrado por la rubia.

-Ya ves, dijiste que dirías que sí. Aparte se nos hace tarde- dijo Melanie –tenemos que apurarnos o llegaremos SUPER tarde y se verá arruinado mi historial de asistencia-…

-Ok- dijo el chico aún sin entender porque una rubia se encontraba jalándolo del brazo a las siete veintitrés de la mañana en su nueva ciudad; Seattle.

* * *

-Hola Sam- Saludó un chico algo regordete con un jugo en su mano derecha.

-Hola Gibby- saludó la chica con la mano – ¿Me pasarías la tarea de historia?- preguntó aún sin quitar su sonrisa solo para que el chico accediera.

-Sam…- la regañó su castaña amiga.

-Lo siento, es que me dio flojera hacerla. O más bien, me dio flojera copiarla- se encogió de hombros.

-Si te la pasaré, pero solo porque la Srita. Akerman es una total bruja, y más cuando rompe con su novio- dijo riendo.

-Eres de lo mejor- dijo la rubia mientras abría su casillero.

-¿Y por qué no me la pides a mi? Yo soy tu mejor amiga- dijo Carly algo triste y enojada.

-Porque me dijiste que no me pasarías la tarea de ninguna materia si no terminaba entendiendo, y a Gibby solo tienes que decir que te la pase- explicó Sam reconfortando a la castaña.

-¿Qué otra tarea no hiciste?- preguntó Carly mientras abría su casillero que estaba alado de el de su rubia amiga.

-Se la copié toda a Melanie, así que no me falta nada- contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Hay Sam!- dijo su amiga riendo.

-Te dije que ella jamás cambiaría; ¡Es Sam Por dios!- dijo Gibby abriendo su casillero; alado de la castaña.

-Es cierto, no pueden cambiar a mamá- dijo Sam señalándose con los pulgares mientras paraba la trompa con una sonrisa.

-Oye Sam, ¿Melanie tiene nuevo novio?, ¿O qué?- dijo Carly señalando a Melanie quien entraba a la escuela acompañada de un castaño muy apuesto.

-¿Novio? El no es su novio- dijo Sam señalando al castaño –El es el tonto de nuestro primo- los engañó. ¿Y qué no era mejor decir que era su primo y que vivían en la misma casa?... rumores se podían esparcir por la escuela de que un chico, uno muy guapo, estaba viviendo en la casa de las gemelas Puckett.

-¿Su primo?, pero ella parece quererle tanto… ¡Mira le dio un beso en la mejilla!- dijo la castaña sin dejar de señalar, admirando la escena.

-Pero cuando Melanie se baya mira lo que hará- dijo Sam con una sonrisa también señalando.

Cuando Melanie le dio el beso en la mejilla y se despidió el chico le dijo "adiós" y rápidamente se llevó la mano a la mejilla y empezó a limpiarla como pudo al afirmar que la rubia se había ido.

Sam no paraba de reír, admirando las carotas de sus amigos al ver que alguien se había limpiado la mejilla donde la rubia más popular de la escuela le hubo besado, los otros chicos de la escuela nunca se hubieran lavado la mejilla hasta que empezara a olerles mal o hasta que confirmaran de que Melanie ya tenía novio, porque entonces, el beso ya no significaría nada.

-Ese chico…- dijo Gibby aún con su carota de "¿Qué le ocurre a este tipo?"

-es raro…- Carly terminó la frase de Gibby.

-Es más que raro- dijo Sam frunciendo el seño –es un loco maniático, tonto muy estúpido, un cabeza de chorlito, morboso pervertido y un….- pero no pudo terminar porque alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo el chico ofendido –Que yo soy… ¿Qué?-…

-Lo que escuchaste y más- dijo azotando su casillero.

-Oye, no deberías hablarle así a tu primo- dijo Gibby como regañando a Sam.

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Su pr…- pero la rubia le tapó la boca al chico antes de que soltara toda la verdad.

-Sí, sí, mi primo- dijo con una risa nerviosa- Bueno, mi PRIMO y yo debemos de resolver unos problemillas. Nada importante, pero no debemos de ignorarlo, así que adiós- se despidió jalando al chico hasta un pasillo vacio.

* * *

Melanie caminaba por los pasillos, alado suyo sus mejores amigas.

-Melanie, ese chico es muy atractivo… ¿Es tu novio?- dijo una chica caminando alado de la rubia.

-No, aún no- dijo con una sonrisa –pero… lo será-…

* * *

-¡¿Qué te ocurre?- dijo el chico logrando soltarse del agarre de Sam. Ya estaban en un pasillo donde no había absolutamente nadie.

-Mira, no quiero que nadie se entere de que tú vives en mi casa y, por si algún día se dan cuenta de que vives conmigo, desde ahora ve fingiendo ser solamente mi primo- dijo Sam.

-¿Ok?- dijo el castaño sin entender las razones de la rubia.

-Bueno, Freddie yo…-…

-¡¿Freddie?- dijo el chico enojado -¡¿Tu también?-…

-Pues… escuche a Melanie llamarte así- dijo Sam como si nada.

-¿Cuándo? Porque cuando Melanie me llamó así en la mañana tú ya no estabas- dijo un poco enojado.

-Bueno, pues… en la noche, en la terraza, me quede hablando con Melanie-…

_"… Estaba en la terraza y apareció Melanie y nos quedamos platicando y ella me dijo:_

_-Fredward es muy atractivo, ¿No crees?- así, como si nada lo dijo. _

_Y yo le contesté:_

_-Es un completo idiota-..."_

-¡Espera!, ¡Espera!, ¡Espera!- interrumpió Fredward -¿Soy un completo idiota?- dijo sin poder creerlo, bueno… un poco.

-¡Deja que termine y después los comentarios de que si eres o no un completo idiota!- dijo Sam, hiso una pausa. –y para ahorrarse la discusión de "¿Freddie es un completo idiota? ¿O no?" lo dejaremos en que… si, si eres un completo idiota-…

-Ya, no me pondré a pelear con tigo por esa pequeñez. Continua-dijo "Freddie" cansado.

-Bueno, como decía, eras un completo idiota-…

_"Y Melanie, no sé, como que se enojo y me dijo:_

_-Pues yo creo que Freddie es muy, muy, muy lindo- dijo como niña pequeña._

_-Como digas… ¡Espera!, ¿Freddie?- dije yo mientras acercaba mi oído a la cara de Melanie como si no hubiera escuchado bien…_

_-Si, Freddie es muy, muy, muy lindo- repitió Melanie – ¡MUY lindo mi Freddie!..."_

-Oye, Melanie me parece que tiene un problema mental- dijo Freddie un poco enojado.

-Si lo tuviera, ella no sería la mejor en todas las materias de toda la escuela y no sería la más popular- dijo también enojada Sam.

-Me beso en la mejilla- dijo Freddie recordando el horrible y repulsivo beso de la "Perfecta Melanie"

-¡Huy! ¡Pero cómo te gusto!- dijo Sam sarcástica.

-También debes de ser popular y tener buenas calificaciones como Melanie, ¿No?- dijo Freddie cambiando el tema del beso- Las gemelas deben de ser igual por dentro que por fuera-…

-Te equivocas- dijo Sam algo enojada –Ella saca puro diez, yo saco puro cinco; ella ha tenido muchos novios, yo no he tenido ni uno; Toda la escuela es su amiga, yo solo tengo a mi salón como amigo; mis papás la quieren, a mi me odian; los chicos que la invitan a salir a ella, si mella los rechaza, van directo con migo… solo porque me parezco a Melanie en el aspecto físico; Ella ya tuvo su…- con los puños apretados detuvo sus la palabras, ese tema era demasiado complicado para ella.

Sonó el timbre y se dispusieron a caminar hacía su salón. Llegaron y se encontraron con que el maestro no había llegado aún, con chicos jugando y chicas en bolita para contar los chismes y Melanie… sentada alado de sus amigas riendo sin parar. Melanie, al percatarse de que Freddie había llegado, se acercó a él.

-Freddie, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué hacías que no llegabas?- dijo Melanie casi encima de él.

-Melanie… este… no deberías comportarte así con tu primo- dijo Sam jalando un poco a Melanie para que no echara todo a perder.

-¡Sí!- dijo Freddie un poco desesperado por tener a Melanie tan cerca- Soy tu primo, ¿Lo olvidas?-dijo algo incomodo, logró quitarse a la rubia de encima.

-¿Primo?- dijo Melanie sin entender.

-Sí, NUESTRO primo- dijo Sam haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Primo" y jalándole un poco la coleta de caballo a Melanie.

-¡Auch! Pero ya le dije a todos que…- se acerco al oído de Sam para que Freddie no escuchara –Sería mi novio- se sonrojó al decirlo.

-Ok, esto no funcionará- dijo Sam pegándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

-¡Hola!- saludó una chica desconocida a Freddie mientras se le acercaba con mucha confianza - ¿Tu eres Freddie?- pregunto.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?- ¿Por qué esa chica conocía su nombre? ¿Por qué esa chica lo trataba con tanta confianza? ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Wow! Estábamos todas ansiosas por conocerte-le dijo una chica muy animada al castaño.

-¿Eh?- dijo el moreno sin entender.

-¡Ya era hora de conocer a tu novio Melanie!- dijo una de la bola de chicas que se amontonaban en el castaño haciendo preguntas de lo que fuera.

-¡Haber! ¡Déjense de tonterías!- dijo Sam perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Qué?- dijo una de la bola de chicas dirigiéndose a Sam -¿Tonterías?-…

-¿Celos? O ¿Envidia? Puckett- dijo una chica con cara de arrogancia.

-¡Nada!- dijo Sam –y aparte celos y envidia es lo mismo- razonó

-¡Wow! Hasta que te pones a pensar ¿Eh? Puckett- dijo una chica burlándose.

-¡Hey!, no dejaré que le hables así a Sam- dijo Carly acercándose a la chica que había insultado a su mejor amiga del alma.

-Tú no te metas Carlota, nadie te quiere aquí- dijo la chica haciendo que Sam perdiera el control.

-¡Mira tú estúpida! ¡Nadie me habla así y nadie le habla así a Carly! ¡Ella es la mejor amiga de la hermana de una de tus "mejores amigas"! ¡Así que si me odias! ¡Melanie te odiara! ¡Y sé que eso te duele!- gritó Sam. No se había dado cuenta que había agarrado a la chica del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y, lo peor, no se había dado cuenta que el maestro ya había llegado y había visto todo.

* * *

-¿Por qué yo también estoy aquí?- pregunto Freddie algo enojado en la dirección –Yo no hice nada-…

-Bien, por lo que me contaron: Fredward estuvo en esa discusión, Melanie también estuvo, Carlota también, Miranda también, Lola también… y no se puede negar que también estuvo Samantha Puckett, ¿verdad?- dijo el director acusando a cada uno.

-Toda la culpa la tuvo Sam- se defendió Miranda.

-Yo solo le dije a Lola que no le hablara de mal manera a Sam- dijo Carly un poco desesperada, ella era una de las mejores alumnas portadas, no podía estar en la dirección si no es para darle un diploma o reconocimiento o felicitarla.

-Director Franklin, yo no hice nada se lo juro- dijo Melanie igual que Carly.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Sam. Todos guardaron silencio y miraron a la rubia –Bueno, admito que si tuve que ver en esta discusión. Pero Miranda ofendió a Carly y yo no me iba a quedar como si nada-…

-Bien, ya que todos tuvieron que ver en esto, no tengo más opción que castigarlos- sentenció el director –y los castigare…- se puso una mano en la barbilla, como pensando –los castigaré haciendo que laven los baño, ya que las señoritas de la limpieza no los saben limpiar bien por el asco. Y sí no los limpian bien, tendrán que limpiarlos una semana más hasta que queden totalmente limpios… ¿De a cuerdo?-…

-De acuerdo- dijeron todos algo desanimados y salieron de la dirección.

-Buena idea Puckett, el estar haciendo un show y hacer que nos castiguen a todos- dijo Freddie molesto.

-No es mi culpa, es de ustedes por estarse metiendo en lo que no les importa y por ofenderme –le dijo Sam a las amigas de Melanie –y también es tu culpa por echar a perder el plan- se dirigió a Melanie –Y, eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero, pero también es culpa tuya por meterte en la discusión- se dirigió a Carly.

-¡Wow! Se nota que quieres mucho a tu mejor amiga- dijo Freddie con sarcasmo.

-Deja el sarcasmo Benson- dijo Sam enojada.

-Espera, espera, espera-dijo Carly y todos se detuvieron en seco a mitad del pasillo –Sam, me dijiste que Fredward era tu primo, y Melanie dice que no… ¿Es o no es? ¡Estoy confundida!-...

-Bien, no es mi primo- confesó Sam.

-¡Lo sabía!- dijo Miranda con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Pero nos hacen primos nuestros padres- dijo Sam y todos se le quedaron viendo con cara interrogativa –Nuestros padres son mejores amigos, eso nos hace primos de palabra… ¿o no?-…

-Eso es cierto- le dio la razón Carly.

-Ok, esto es suficiente –dijo Lola interrumpiendo.

-Sí, esto es suficiente. Todavía no entiendo, ¿Es tu primo Melanie? ¿O tu novio?- dijo Miranda igual de enfadada que Lola.

-Ninguno de las dos- contestó Melanie –es el hijo del amigo de mi padre, solo se está quedando por unos días en mi casa –…

-Bien, vámonos Melanie. Es hora de las clases de Matemáticas. Sam… bye, bye, tu tienes de Historia junto con la Carlota- dijo Lola alejándose con Miranda y Melanie.

-¡Bien! ¡Adiós!- se despidió Sam enfadada alejándose con Carly.

-¿Y yo? ¿A qué clase voy?- dijo Freddie perdido.

-¡A la nuestra idiota!- lo jaló Sam.

_"¡Todo esto me vuelve loca! Pero el carma es hermoso… bueno, no sé si a esto se le puede llamar carma; pero ahora que me castigaron, ¡Junto con Melanie!, mis papás no solo me regañaran a mí. Ahora estoy yendo a la clase de Historia, que bueno que Gibby me pasó la tarea, porque si no me la pasaba tendría doble castigo, esto demuestra que… la escuela no es mi lugar favorito"… _

___**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**____**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Ya actualicé y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Próximo capítulo: Castigados.**

**Cualquier queja o felicitación en el botón de abajo… Por favor…**


	3. Castigados

Chapter 3: Castigados

* * *

La familia Puckett junto con los Benson muy tranquilos cenando, hasta que Sam decide romper el silencio.

-Papá, ¿adivina qué?- dijo Sam con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras miraba a Melanie; quién estaba más nerviosa que nunca.

-¿Qué?- dijo su padre sin interés.

-Me castigaron junto con Melanie…- no desaprovecharía esta – y con Freddie- miro a Freddie con victoria.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo su papá sin poder creerlo.

-Si papá lo que o…- trató de decir Sam, pero su papa la interrumpió.

-¡Otra vez en problemas Sam!- dijo su padre enojado.

-Sí, pero Melanie…- la volvió a interrumpir.

- Melanie no importa ahora Sam, tu comportamiento es inaceptable- dijo más enojado.

-Pero…- Sam no podía terminar ni un solo de sus intentos por explicarle todo a su padre, ya que este la interrumpía.

-¡Te subes a tu cuarto y te quedas ahí! ¿Entendido?- grito su padre muy fuerte.

-¡No!- dijo la rubia y salió rápidamente de la casa, no sin antes tirar el plato al piso y hacer que este se rompiera.

-¡No! ¡Mi plato preferido!- dijo Pam viendo su plato preferido, traído desde Italia, con un patrón de flores hermoso; roto y hecho añicos por su hija menos preferida.

-Llamaré a Michael para que la busque- dijo Harry tomando su teléfono celular y marcando a uno de sus amigos que vivía cerca; Michael.

* * *

_"Ese estúpido señor me las va a pagar. ¿Qué se cree?... Es decir, Melanie (la chica más educada y con su expediente de problemas en perfecto estado) está en problemas y a mi papá ni siquiera le importa en lo más mínimo. Todo lo que hacía estaba bien, por eso mi papá nunca la regañaba… ojalá Melanie caiga del vacío de un pozo"_ pensó la rubia que estaba en una rama de un árbol del parque. Lo único que sabía hacer bien era escalar árboles y eso la ponía feliz cada vez que Melanie hacía algo bien y ella no. Se sentía bien al saber que ella podía hacer algo mejor que Melanie, porque su gemela ni siquiera a los árboles se acercaba. Claro, a sus papás le parecía peligroso y nada de importante que Sam pudiera escalar un árbol, y tomaron eso de escusa para que Sam no fuera mejor que su hermana, o eso pensaba Sam.

-Ojalá Melanie cayera al vacío de un pozo- dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-No deberías desearle ese futuro a Melanie, Puckett- dijo un chico que estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol mirando a la rubia desde abajo.

-¡Déjame Brad!- dijo Sam enojada dándose la vuelta e ignorando al chico.

-Y, ¿Qué hace una chica tan… salvaje como tú en este lugar tan tranquilo?- pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¡Cállate!, no te metas en lo que no te importa- dijo Sam ya muy enojada.

-Tú deberías caer por ese pozo- dijo el chico.

-¡Cállate!, nadie te quiere cerca- dijo Sam bajando del árbol habilidosamente.

-Vamos Sammy…- dijo pero Sam le dio una patada en la pierna.

-¡Nunca me digas Sammy!- dijo Sam enojada.

-Ok, jamás te diré Sammy… Sammy- sonrió. La chica le propino otra patada y este le jaló un mechón del cabello, ya muy enojado, haciendo que Sam perdiera el control y se lanzará sobre el… ahí llego Michael.

Sam se paró y dejo al chico en el piso retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡No me vuelvas a faltar el respeto así!- dijo la rubia muy enojada.

-¿Crees que te aré caso? Una niñita no me puede mandar… nadie, más bien- dijo Brad –Te vendría bien que yo fuera tu novio-…

-¡Ni en tu más loco sueño!- dijo Sam enojada saliendo de ahí y dejando al castaño con una sonrisa; en verdad le gustaba molestarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sam se levantó una hora más temprano. Se vistió rápidamente, "desayuno", y se fue a dar un paseo al parque.

La rubia caminaba con la mochila colgada de lado, la dejo en el pasto verde y se sentó bajo un árbol frondoso. Pensó, en cómo había sido que su papá no se había enojado con Melanie, si no con ella. Serró los ojos tratando de olvidar todo estrés, frustración y enojo, hasta que se quedó dormida.

* * *

Melanie y Freddie llegaron a la escuela, la primera un poco preocupada porque a la hora de levantarse se había encontrado con que su gemela no se encontraba en casa, y ella jamás salía tan temprano.

-Freddie, ¿y si le pasó algo malo?- le preguntó la rubia algo nerviosa al moreno que parecía no querer cruzar ninguna palabra con la ella, no es que no quisiera hablarle, sino que cuando empezaba a hablar la chica se ponía insoportable; y todo eso lo supo con tan solo pocos días de conocerla.

-No le pasó nada- dijo Freddie – te aseguro: llegaremos a la puerta de la escuela y ella se encontrará hablando con su amiga Carla.

-Se le dice Carly, no Carla- corrigió al castaño.

-Como sea- la ignoró –mira, ya llegamos a la escuela, Sam estará con Car…- pero se detuvo al ver que un chico y Carly hablaban, Carly con cara de desesperada.

-¡¿Qué pasó Carly?!- preguntó Melanie al ver a la castaña muy angustiada.

-Es que ya van a empezar las clases y Sam aún no ha llegado- explicó Carly.

-Freddie, te dije que se perdió- dijo Melanie a punto de llorar.

-¡Por favor!, ¡Miren!, ¡Ahí viene!- dijo señalando la entrada donde se encontraba una rubia bostezando y con cara de sueño.

-¡Sam!- gritaron las chicas aliviadas al ver a su "rubiecita" en buen estado y corriendo a abrazarla.

-¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? Me asfixian- dijo Sam en medio de las dos chicas formando un abrazo tipo "Sándwich".

-¡Sam! ¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Melanie un poco enojada.

-En el parque, me quede dormida- explicó Sam aún sin recobrar el aire perdido por ese intenso abrazo.

-¡Hay Sam!-la regañó su amiga.

Sonó la campana y todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

En el salón "3-B" de primero de preparatoria…

-No Gibby, mejor la de "Amanecer"- dijo Carly a su amigo regordete que se encontraba frente a ella sentado en su butaca.

-No, ya la vimos la vez pasada- dijo Sam que se encontraba alado de Carly –Mejor, como dice Gibby, hay que ver "Madagascar 3"-…

-Ya ves Carly, dos contra uno. No se puede hacer ya nada- dijo Gibby a la castaña.

-Bien, a la próxima la que yo diga, ¿Ok?- condiciono Carly, pero en esos momentos alguien cruzo la puerta, todos los del salón se regresaron a ver la puerta y era un alumno de secundaria.

-Este… el director dice que quiere a Samantha, Melanie, Fredward, Carlota, Lola y a Miranda el sábado a primera hora en la escuela- los aludidos pusieron cara de horror. Se le había olvidado por completo que tenían que cumplir con su castigo

* * *

El sábado a primera hora se encontraban todos ahí, en la dirección. Desanimados y cansados aunque aún no hubieran limpiado nada.

-Como saben, están aquí para cumplir su castigo- dijo el director mientras se levantaba y bajaba una caja de su armario y poniéndola sobre el escritorio –Tendrán que usar esto para limpiar el baño- Cada uno tomo un útil y salieron enfurecidos del lugar para dirigirse a hacer su tarea.

* * *

-Hagamos papelitos- dijo Lola mientras recortaba una hoja.

-¿Para qué?- pregunto sin entender Carly.

-Para ver a quién le toca el baño de hombres, a quién le toca el de mujeres y a quién le toca el de los maestros- explicó Miranda como lo más obvio.

-Solo hagamos papelitos para nosotras, Freddie tiene que conservar dignidad; el limpiará el de los hombres y punto- dijo Melanie.

-Bien, escojan un papelito niñas- dijo Lola mostrando su mano que contenía cinco papelitos doblados. Miranda tomó el primero; le tocó el de las chicas. Carly rogaba por que le tocara con Melanie o Sam; y le salió que tendría que limpiar el de las chicas, maldijo por su suerte. Melanie tomó otro y le salió que limpiaría el de los chicos, casi hiso fiesta al ver que le había tocado con quien quería. A Sam le tocó limpiar el de los maestros junto con Lola, al principio le desanimo mucho, pero ya no podía hacerse nada.

Todos tomaron un artículo de limpieza y se dirigieron a sus correspondientes baños.

* * *

Carly y Miranda limpiaban el baño de chicas mientras discutían.

-¡No! ¡Yo no limpiaré eso!- dijo Miranda con asco.

-Pues lo limpiarás porque yo no pienso limpiarlo- dijo Carly igual que Miranda.

-¡Tu nunca piensas en nada Shay!- el comentario de Miranda hiso que Carly explotara.

-¡Ya! ¡Fue suficiente! ¡Te ahorcaré si me insultas de esa manera otra vez!- dijo la morena desesperada.

-Oblígame- la retó Miranda.

-¡Lo aré!- finalizó Carly para después agarrarla de la muñeca y encerrarla en una de las casillas de los inodoros más sucios-¡Gané!-…

* * *

-¡Ya sé!, y ¿No te enoja que por solo estar discutiendo nos ponga a lavar los baños?- se quejó Sam mientras trapeaba el piso del baño de los profesores.

-Lo sé, odio a esté maldito director- dijo Lola furiosa –De seguro, solo quería tener el baño limpio y puso de escusa esa pequeñísima discusión-…

-Es cierto, a veces me dan ganas de ahorcarlo-…

* * *

-Hola Freddie- saludó por milésima vez la rubia al castaño.

-Melanie, es la séptima vez que me saludas- dijo Freddie ya algo enojado.

-Es que eres tan lindo, que es inevitable hablarte. Aparte, no sé de qué hablar- dijo algo desanimada mientras limpiaba un lavamanos que estaba hecho un asco.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal si hablamos de…- iba decir que hablaran de un programa de televisión, pero Melanie lo interrumpió.

-¡Hablemos de mis novios!- dijo muy animada Melanie –Bueno, el primero fue en 4º de primaria; ¡Era tan lindo!, me llevó flores en mi cumpleaños y si no entendía algo, él hacía lo imposible por hacer que entendiera muy bien el tema, se llamaba Mike. El otro fue a mitades de 5º de primaria; ese fue uno de los peores novios, era mal educado, no le importaba en donde estuviera, no ponía comentarios ni likes en mi perfil… ¡Nada!, su nombre fue Lorens. El tercero fue hasta 1º de Secundaria; él era tan… tan… no sé, era muy extraño, era como bipolar, se llamaba James. El más reciente fue en 3º de secundaria, hace un año; era también muy extraño, el estaba súper enamorado de mi, pero al mes de haber estado saliendo, sentí que yo ya no le llamaba la atención… ¡Si no que Sam! Siempre me estaba preguntando que dónde estaba Sam y que qué estaba haciendo, todo sobre Sam; se llama Brad, aún va en esta escuela- dijo todo de corridito haciendo que Freddie casi se desmayara de tanto oirá palabras, letras, sonidos, voces… ¡Y todas de Melanie para variar!

-¿Cómo es el tal Brad?- preguntó algo curioso Freddie.

-Es castaño, quiere a Sam… ¡Mucho!, la molesta a veces, es muy listo… no tanto como yo, pero si es muy listo y le pide a Sam, casi todos los días, que sea su novia… ¡pero Sam no acepta!, dice que Brad es de los que les llama la atención las chicas que lo rechazan y ella odia a ese tipo de chicos; dice que si ya lo rechazaron que se busque a alguien más- explicó Melanie -¡Ah!, y es alto… muy alto… pero ¿Por qué preguntas? Esta en nuestra clase-…

-No sabía. Oye, me podrías pasar el detergente- pidió el castaño y en seguida la chica le extendió con la mano el objeto que este pedía.

-Freddie- dijo la chica para llamar la atención del distraído castaño.

-¿Si?- preguntó el chico.

-Mañana es "Domingo Familiar"- dijo la chica –y este… pues… me preguntaba si tenías alguna propuesta para la actividad que haremos mañana en familia- Los "Domingos Familiares" eran algo que Melanie amaba. No solo porque la mayoría de las veces (o todas) elegían hacer lo que ella quería; si no también porque era un día en donde sus padres, su hermana y ella convivían alegremente.

-Pues… podrían ir a la piscina o tal vez a la feria…. ¿Hay feria?- dijo el chico sin mucho interés.

-Claro que si hay feria. De lo otro… tal vez proponga ir a la piscina, tengo un nuevo Bikini que esta…- pero se paralizo al ver lo que había delante de ella -¡Un monstro!- gritó alterada -¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco! ¡Asco!-…

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Freddie alterado por los gritos de Melanie.

-¡Una cucaracha!- gritó alterada la chica viendo al "Abominable Monstro" delante de ella.

_-No puede ser-_ pensó el chico. En seguida se quitó el zapato y con este aplasto al pobre animal. Quedó un poco del pobre cuerpo aplastado y viscoso en su zapato y lo talló con un trapo que encontró tirado en el piso – ¿Es todo?, ¿o quieres que mate a la Catarina que se encuentra en la ventana?-…

_-_¡Gracias Freddie!, ¡Eres mi héroe!- dijo la rubia abrazándolo. El chico retrocedió un poco para poderse alejar de la rubia pero este resbaló con un charco de agua que estaba esparciéndose en el piso y cayó al suelo junto con Melanie.

_-_Lo siento Melanie, pero podrías levantarte y dejar de invadir mi espacio…. Por favor- pidió Freddie tratando de esconder su lleve sonrojo. Leve, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera avergonzado.

_-_Claro- se levantó y se sacudió la ropa –Lo siento, a veces puedo ser muy demostrativa-…

_-¿A veces? A mí me parece que siempre es así- _ pensó arqueando una ceja –Ahora sí, comencemos a limpiar todo este tiradero. El castaño se levantó y se encamino hacía todo objeto tirado para levantarlo y ponerlo en su lugar.

* * *

Sam y Lola se encontraban en el patio trasero de la escuela comiendo un grasito cada una. Habían terminado sin haberlo pensado. No se habían dado cuenta que el baño de maestros estaba más limpio que nada. Además, ellas tenían ventaja: los maestros no eran tan sucios como los alumnos.

-Que rápido terminamos, ¿No crees?- dijo Lola.

-Sí, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos terminado- dijo sorprendida.

-¡Ni yo!... y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que estoy exhausta- rió Lola.

-Igual yo, no sé por qué- dijo Sam mientras daba otro mordisco a su grasito.

-¿Cómo irán los otros?- preguntó Lola a Sam, que parecía querer echarse todo el grasito en la boca.

-No lo sé, pero te aseguro que Carly y Miranda se están matando ahora mismo- dijo Sam riendo a carcajadas.

Las chicas parecían ser muy amigas, Sam había encontrado otra amiga… una ex amiga de Melanie… o eso creía.

-Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- preguntó Sam a lo cual Lola asintió –Tu… ¿eres en verdad amiga de Melanie, o solo te juntas con ella porque es… tu sabes… popular?-…

-Pues… pensé que Melanie era una amiga, pero me di cuenta hace ya mucho que no lo es. Ella, para mí, es una compañera… nada más. Y es que siempre me dejaba de lado, pero jamás me quise alejar de ella porque me cuesta mucho hacer amigos… y no me gustaría que solo porque no quiero estar a lado de ella mi vida me la pase como solitaria total- respondió Lola. Y es que era verdad… Si no estaba con Melanie con quién más estaría…

-Pues… ahora mismo tienes una nueva amiga… yo- dijo Sam amigable –Y Carly y Gibby también lo serán con el paso del tiempo- ahora tenía una nueva amiga, una de verdad… no como Melanie y Miranda que siempre la dejaban de lado. Tenía a alguien de amiga que tenía cosas en común con ella, que no la desplazaba, que le presentaría nuevos amigo… la amiga que Lola estaba buscando.

En esos mismos instantes se hiso la presencia de Freddie y Melanie, con cara de desanimados y exhaustos, un poco manchados de la ropa.

-Ya terminamos… ¡Por fin!- dijo Freddie dejándose caer en una banca que estaba frente de la que estaban las chicas comiendo un grasito y Melanie se sentó a su lado. ¡Perfecto!, ¡¿Qué dios lo odiaba o qué?!... Pasar todo un día con ella era… ¡horrible! Y no era que ella estuviese fea o diera asco, es que ella era la persona que hablaba más en este mundo. No cerraba el pico ni porque la amenazaran con matarla.

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Carly y Miranda?- preguntó Lola, más para sí que para los chicos.

-No lo sé, pero ya se tardaron mucho… ¿No creen?- dijo Melanie armándose alguna idea por lo cual las chicas estuvieran tardando demasiado.

* * *

En el baño de chicas, se encontraban unas chicas, una rubia y otra castaña, mirándose con odio.

-¡Te odio maldita puerca!- gritó Miranda con desdén a la castaña.

-¡Eres una estúpida, Maniaca!- gritó también Carly perdiendo el control y aventándole una cubeta con agua -¡eso te lo tienes bien merecido!-…

-¡Maldita! ¡Eres una maldita de lo peor!- gritó con más fuerza la rubia empujándola y asiendo que cayese encima de un charco y terminara con su trasero mojado.

-¡Te odio!- gritaron las dos al unísono y se empezaron a tirar los utensilios bruscamente.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, Melanie tomó un baño muy relajante de, más o menos, una hora. Y Freddie había decidido bañarse después de Melanie para de ahí comer y dormir. Sam, rápidamente al llegar a casa, corrió a su cuarto a descansar u comer un, en verdad, merecido grasito.

_"Me siento exhausta, siento que tuve que cargar a mil hombres gordos desde América hasta Asia. Me siento como si tuviera que haber limpiado un baño… ¡Ah! ¡Esperen!... ¡Si limpié un baño! Aunque no haya sido tan horrible como yo creí que pudiera haber sido. Lo bueno, tenía una nueva amiga… ¡Y no solo eso!... era la ¡EX AMIGA! De la chica más popular del colegio… ¡¿Pueden creerlo?! ¡Le he quitado una amiga a la más popular de todo el colegio!.. ¡Estoy tan feliz!... bueno, claramente debo estar feliz… ¿No? Caminé un paso adelante, estoy cada vez más cerca de Melanie. Aunque creo seriamente que no cambiaría mi forma de ser solo para alcanzar a Melanie. Yo seguiría siendo la chica que se mete en problemas… y terminaba casi diariamente como habían terminado todos hoy… castigados"… _

* * *

**¡Hola!... aquí el otro capítulo. Sé que me tarde, pero descuiden… si tengo rápido el siguiente capítulo lo subo una semana antes.**

**Bueno, uno de ustedes me pidió que pusiera el link de los uniformes que usan los personajes para que se lo imaginen más o menos… pero no es necesario. ¿Recuerdan los uniformes que tenían los alumnos en el capítulo de ICarly? ¿El de "Directores"? Ese me gusto. Y si no han visto ese capítulo (Que lo dudo mucho, porque para algo somos Fans de ICarly) aquí está el link:**

**El uniforme Sam lo usará como en la imagen puesta, y las demás niñas como Carly. Claro que Freddie y los demás chicos usarán el uniforme de… ¡Chicos!**

**Bueno, Próximo Capítulo: _"¡Detesto los domingos familiares!"_**

**Cualquier queja o felicitación por este capítulo, o tal vez una recomendación...en el botón de abajo… Por favor…**

**Dai Kirin-chan… ¡Fuera!**


	4. ¡Detesto los Domingos Familiares!

Chapter 4: ¡Detesto los domingos familiares!

* * *

Esa mañana la familia Puckett y los Benson se encontraban en la camioneta dirigiéndose hacia… hacia nada. Todavía no se decidían a dónde ir y solo daban vueltas a donde sea. Y era porque las señoritas Puckett no se decidían a dónde ir y solo estaban discutiendo.

-Yo quiero ir a la feria- dijo una Sam enojada dirigiéndose a sus padres. Ella quería ir a la feria, no siempre estaba la feria. En unos cuantos días se iría y ella quería ir.

-No, yo quiero ir a la piscina- dijo de igual manera Melanie. ¿Ella quería ir a la piscina solo para estar presumiendo?, ¿O cuáles eran sus razones?

-No, a la feria- dijo Sam insistente, ella tenía que ir a la feria.

-No, a la piscina- ella quería enseñarle su hermoso bikini a los todos (Freddie).

-yo quiero ir a la feria- dijo Sam más enojada con ojos amenazantes a Melanie. Ella iría a la feria aunque fuera lo último que haga.

-Pero iremos a la piscina-Melanie se enojó más y más. No era posible, una pelea entre gemelas. Ese sí debería estar en un show de televisión. No como los chafas de por ahí

-Que no iremos a la piscina- dijo la rubia Sam ya al borde de la ira extrema. ¡No irían a la piscina!, ¡Y punto!... nadie podía creerlo, ni siquiera los padres de las rubias gemelas: "¡Melanie, por fin, se mostraba enojada de algo!

Y era que Melanie jamás de los jamases se enojaba… ¡DE NADA!... Ni siquiera de que Sam le copiara la tarea.

Y era porque en esta pelea estaban en empate, y ella estaba acostumbrada a que ella SIEMPRE llevara la delantera.

-que si, iremos a la piscina- replicó enojadísima. Las personas pagarían por ver a la popular "Melanie Puckett" estar, por fin, en empate y no en la delantera como siempre.

-¡Que no!-…

-¡Que si!-…

-¡Que no!-…

-¡Que si!-…

-¡Que n...- pero alguien interrumpió la pelea.

-¡Cállense!- dijo Gustavo algo enfadado… bueno, MUY enfadado. Todos regresaron a mirarlo –Haremos un bolado- sugirió sacando una moneda. Porque desde chiquito, su padre le había dicho: _"¿Por qué pelearse, cuando tienes una moneda?_

-Bien- dijo Melanie con resignación cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Yo cara!- dijo Sam de repente para que Melanie no le ganara la elección. Cara siempre ganaba, o bueno, casi siempre.

-¡Hey!, ¡Yo iba a pedir cara!- dijo en un puchero la rubia. Ella sabía muy bien que si elegía cara le saldría cara. Pero como Sam ya eligió cara, iríamos a la feria, a esa sucia y asquerosa feria.

-Pero yo te gané. Vamos tío Gustavo, lance la moneda- pidió Sam algo ansiosa por sabe si irían a la piscina o, a donde ella quería ir, a la feria.

-Bien, Samantha cara y Melanie cruz- dijo Gustavo sosteniendo la moneda. La lanzó al aire. Todos observaron atentamente la moneda caer en las manos de Gustavo, quien las cerró como un capullo en dónde contenía a la mariposa, en este caso, la moneda y su respuesta. Abrió las manos y…

* * *

Una rubia molesta caminaba con su familia y los Benson que no parecían muy afectados por la respuesta de la moneda. La rubia se encontraba muy detrás de ellos porque no quería hablar con ninguno. No podía creer que perdió.

-¡No puedo creer que estemos en la piscina!- dijo Sam enojada en un susurro. Exacto, había salido cruz. Los padres de esta no estaban muy preocupados y a los Benson, les valía. Con que no estuvieran aburridos, era suficiente para ellos.

-Pues créelo, Puckett- dijo un chico alado de ella.

-¿Qué haces Benson? No puedes permanecer alejado de mi ¿verdad?- dijo jugando a lo cual el castaño rió.

-Sí, ajá. Eres una chica muy sexy e irresistible- dijo el castaño jugando de igual forma.

-Lo sé, lo supe desde que empecé en la pubertad y me di cuenta de cosas nuevas- dijo acercándose al castaño. Este se estremeció un poco, pero no dejaría que esta se diera cuenta.

-Sí, ¿Verdad? Me explicaron de esto en la escuela. Primero se empieza con los cambios de humor y luego con…- se detuvo al analizar lo que diría y lo cerca que estaba de aquella rubia. Se aclaró la garganta y siguió caminando –Trajiste traje de baño- preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Pues… volvimos a la casa para recoger los trajes de baño y las toallas y me di cuenta que mi traje estaba sucio, así que lo deje por ahí- explicó. No quería decir que, en vez de llevar como siempre su traje de baño completo, llevaba un short azul muy corto y la parte de arriba de un bikini que no usaba hace dos años y era, también, color azul. Claro que le quedaba apretado, ¿Por qué?, por DOS razones muy importantes.

-¿Y qué te pusiste?- le preguntó el castaño. ¡Ah! ¡Claro!, se había puesto una playera dos tallas más grande, color verde marino encima para no dejar ver su "pequeño" bikini.

-Nada, no entraré a la piscina- declaró cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Por dios!, ¡Que chocante eres Puckett!- dijo con burla el chico dándole un empujón leve. Esta perdió solo un poco el equilibrio, pero no se quedaría así. También lo empujo de lado, haciendo que este callera al piso porque lo empujó con mucha fuerza, y ella no paraba de reír.

-Ya, caminemos- dijo retomando el paso mientras Freddie se levantaba del piso.

-¿Sabes algo Puckett?- dijo Freddie caminando a su lado cruzado de brazos y una expresión muy relajada.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo la rubia sin muchas ganas de saber "qué cosa" le diría el castaño. Que claro, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡Eres una salvaje!- dijo el castaño riendo. ¿Qué?, ¿Ella?, ¿Una salvaje? Nadie en su sano juicio le diría a Samantha Puckett "¡ERES UNA SALVAJE!"… ¡Jamás!

-Y tu un nerd- dijo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pareció que a Freddie no le gustó, porque le devolvió el insulto.

-Y tu una estúpida- dijo molesto. Si quería jugar rudo, eso iba a hacer.

-¿A sí?, ¡Vaya!, ¡Lo dice el que anda de pervertido en casa ajena!- dijo Sam recordando la bochornosa escena de hace una semana.

-¡No fue perversión!, ¡Solo que entré a tu cuarto cuando estabas… en ropa interior- eso último lo dijo en un tono casi inaudible, para que no escucharan los Puckett y su padre que se encontraban al frente de ellos.

-Como digas- dijo ignorando lo que dijo el chico y cruzándose de brazos para de una vez mirar al frente y dejar de distraerse, ya que los que estaban a unos dos metros delante de ellos, ya se encontraban a más del doble.

-Aparte, ni que tuvieras que enseñar… no tienes nada- dijo este con una cara de enojo. ¿Y eso era verdad?... ¿Qué no tenía nada que enseñar la rubia?, pues no. La verdad, tenía mucho que enseñar. Su cintura no era de Barbie, era normalmente normal. Sus piernas no anchas, pero tampoco flacuchas. Y sus caderas anchas. Y sus… Bueno, eso lo podemos saltar… ¿Verdad?

-Para que sepas. Yo tengo un cuerpo favorable… tu no- dijo con burla mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-Yo voy al gimnasio, ¿A dónde vas tú?- dijo mirándola desafiante.

-A… a… a donde sea menos al gimnasio…- dijo con algo de nerviosismo. ¿Ella?, ¿Nerviosa?... ¡Debía ser una broma!

-Bien, como diga…- pero lo interrumpió otra rubia colgándose de su brazo. Este la miró con enfado -¿Qué quieres Melanie?- Sam parecía muy divertida. Ver a ese estúpido enojarse la ponía de un humor…

-¿Me podrías poner un poco de bloqueador en la espalda?- le pidió al castaño muy coqueta. Ella jamás perdía el estilo.

-No, ¿Por qué no te lo pone Sam?... ella es tu hermana- dijo soltándose de su agarre. Si que era enfadosa.

-Porque Sam tiene muchas raspadas y cortadas en sus manos y no quiero que me lastime mi espalda… ¡Por favor!- dijo en puchero Melanie.

Sam regresó a ver sus manos, si estaban con algunas cortadas en los dedos (Que pronto sanarían) y con algunas raspadas que se había hecho en clase de deportes. Pero no era como para que lastimaran la piel de su hermana. Aparte, dijo la enfermera de la escuela que no tardarían en sanar.

-Bien, rápido- dijo este señalándole una silla para que esta pudiera sentarse y así el pudiera ponerle el bloqueador.

Le untó un poco en los hombros, para Melanie eso era como un masaje. Y luego fue bajando hasta llegar al final de la espalda. Después de esa asquerosa experiencia se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta mientras se ponía algo de bloqueador en los brazos y piernas, en el abdomen, en el cuello, en la cara y se untó como pudo en la espalda.

Observó a Sam mientras se quitaba la playera gigante que traía puesta. Quedando solo en un short azul y la parte alta de un bikini… ¡Por dios!, ¿Esa era en verdad Sam Puckett?... Jamás conoció esa parte de Sam… su cuerpo. Es decir, no era exagerado, pero tampoco era feo. Y no se había puesto a observar bien lo que había visto el día que estuvo en su casa y la vio en ropa interior. En ese momento solo le importaba que la chica no se molestara por ser tan atrevido de ver en las condiciones en las que se encontraba en su cuarto. Pero ahora, ahora podía observarla bien. Aunque fuera tan molesta (no como Melanie, pero lo era) era muy… como decirlo… tenía buen cuerpo.

-¿Qué miras Benson?- dijo esta con una sonrisa socarrona mirándolo desde (más o menos) tres metros.

-Nada, yo no te miraba a ti- dijo el chico desviando la mirada algo avergonzado y nervioso.

-Te lo dije, soy irresistible- dijo con la sonrisa de lado, burlona. Pensando que el chico, enojado, era muy divertido igual que el nervioso y avergonzado.

-Si, por eso no has tenido novio- dijo con tono de burla sin mirarla. Sabía que eso la sacaría de sus casillas, pero era lo que él más quería.

-¡Cállate!- dijo enojada. No podía creer que ese tonto pudiera hacerla enojar –Me iré a poner bloqueador- se retiró a un camastro, sentándose en él para poder untarse el bloqueador.

Empezó a ponerse en las piernas, luego en los brazos, y en la cara y, la parte más difícil, la espalda. El castaño no paraba de reír al ver a la rubia desesperada por no poder ponerse bloqueador en la espalda. Y en eso, se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Si quieres yo te pongo- dijo con una sonrisa sin dejarla de ver tan tonta tratando fallidamente en ponerse el bloqueador en la espalda.

-No necesito tu ayu… -pero al dar tantas vueltas, ella terminó cayendo al piso de sentón. Se levantó con ayuda de Freddie mientras se sobaba el trasero, ¡En serio le dolía! –Bien, ayúdame- dijo Sam sentándose en el camastro nuevamente con resignación y esperando que el castaño le untara la crema.

El se acercó y agarró el bloqueador y otra crema… el "Bronceador". Esta sería su venganza perfecta por haberle aventado yogurt a la cara.

Le untó bloqueador por toda la espalda y luego agarró la otra crema "Bronceador" y le escribió algo en su piel pálida. En unas cuantas horas, lo que escribió se vería quemado y la piel de Sam seguiría normal.

-Bien, adiós- dijo el chico alejándose con una sonrisa en la cara. En serio le encantaban sus locas ocurrencias.

* * *

Las chicas estaban recostadas en los camastros esperando que su piel no se quemara mucho. Sam ya estaba boca abajo, ella no se quería broncear tanto como Melanie, por esa razón se puso más bloqueador que su hermana. Melanie solo se puso unas cuantas gotas.

-Sam, no te quemes mucho- dijo Melanie mientras se daba también la vuelta quedando boca abajo.

-No, des…cuida- dijo entre bostezos. Anoche no había dormido bien porque se había quedado muy tarde en la computadora. Haciendo que ahora se sintiera muy cansada y se quedara dormida con el sol dándole directo a lo que había escrito Freddie hace un rato en su espalda con bronceador.

El castaño se encontraba más lejos con su papá en una de las albercas de todo el lugar platicando.

-Hijo, ¿Por qué te ríes tanto?- dijo observando a su hijo muy feliz, más de lo normal. Viendo como este regresaba la vista hacía Sam, que estaba recostada boca abajo en uno de los camastros.

-Nada, nada padre- dijo este sin darle importancia su papá mientras seguía riendo a carcajadas –después lo sabrás- _"O no"_ pensó para sí. Si su padre se llegase a enterar que le hiso una broma tan pesada a la hija de su mejor amigo, lo mataría.

-¡Ya llego la comida!- gritó Harry a todo pulmón para que sus hijas y los Benson fueran a la mesa a comer sus tortas, porque era lo único que servían en todo el lugar.

Las gemelas Puckett caminaron hasta esta en la mesa. Y Sam decidió ponerse su playera, no podía estar así todo el día.

-¿Tortas?- dijo Pam viendo la "comida"

-Fue lo más barato y lo único decente que había en este lugar… Así que coman- dijo entregándoles una a cada uno –Claro, a Gustavo le compre dos- dijo este muy feliz.

-No era necesario. Mi hijo me convenció de que hiciera dieta- dijo el hombre acercándose a la mesa. ¿Que por qué no aceptaba la segunda torta?, por la simple razón de que no quería quedar mal con su amigo y sus hijas y esposa. Tenía que demostrar que podía aguantarse las ganas de comer aunque le doliera.

-No, en serio, cométela- señaló Harry la torta que estaba en el plato.

-No, no, sé que tú la quieres más que yo- y eso era verdad, la quería. Pero su orgullo impedía poder tomar la torta.

-No mira, come… - pero se detuvo al ver que la torta ya no estaba en el plato -¿Qué paso con la torta?- preguntó revisando (inútilmente) abajo del plato, pero no estaba ni ahí ni en ningún lado.

-Sam se la está comiendo- dijo Melanie señalando a su hermana que se encontraba saboreando la torta que pronto estaría descansando en su estómago.

-¡Sam!, ¡Se supone que esa era la torta de mi amigo Gustavo!- dijo Harry enojado viendo como esta masticaba cada pedazo del pan sin ninguna preocupación.

Esperó a comer el último bocado y luego se decidió a hablar –Si no me la comía se iba a enfriar- dijo despreocupadamente limpiándose la los restos de comida que estaban alrededor de su boca con la mano.

Los Benson la miraron incrédulos. ¿Siempre comía así?, ¿Por qué no engordaba nada?

-No es la primera vez- dijo Melanie levantándose y yendo hacia los baños.

-Lo creo- dijo Freddie también levantándose y dirigiéndose para donde estaba la rubia… Sam.

* * *

La chica se encontraba remojando sus pies en la alberca central del lugar pasiva y relajadamente, hasta que llegó siento castaño.

-Siempre comes así- dijo aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí, y aún así sigo teniendo el mejor cuerpo del mundo- dijo orgullosa –no crees que estoy gorda… ¿verdad?- dijo con un tono de… ¿Preocupación?

-Si, como sea- dijo dejando de lado el tema – ¿Sabes nadar?- preguntó el castaño.

-¡Pfh!, ¡Si, obvio!- dijo sin preocupaciones.

-Entonces no hay problema en que haga esto… - ¡La había empujado!, ¡Y ella había caído al agua!

-¡No!, ¡No!, ¡Era mentira!, ¡Ayúdame!, ¡No sé nadar!- dijo a punto de ahogarse.

-¡Sam!- dijo este aventándose al agua y buscando entre el fondo a Sam. Pero ella no estaba ahí. ¡Estaba encima de él!, ¡Estaba encima de él en el fondo del agua!, ¡No lo dejaba respirar!

La chica Salió del fondo y empezó a reír mientras el castaño también salía.

-No que no sabías nadar- dijo este molesto.

-Que tonto, eso fue una broma- dijo entre carcajadas. ¡Era tan divertido molestarlo!

-Deja de reírte- dijo molesto el castaño.

-O si no, ¿Qué?- dijo con burla la rubia. ¿El?, ¡El jamás la amenazaría!... ¡JAMÁS!

-O si no… ¡Guerra!- dijo salpicándole agua divertido. La chica lo imitó. Ya los dos de estar llenos de energía y secos, ahora se encontraban exhaustos y completamente empapados.

A una larga distancia se encontraba una rubia con deje de tristeza "El tenía que estar conmigo" pensó muy triste dándose la vuelta.

* * *

Era tarde, ya eran casi las siete de la tarde y la familia Puckett y los Benson apenas estaban guardando sus cosas. Ya no había nadie en la piscina y muchos ya se estaban yendo.

Cuando subieron al auto se podían escuchar risas y comentarios de parte de todos. Recordando todo lo que habían hecho en el día. Y es que era un día inolvidable. Fue muy divertido. Hasta para Sam que decía que odiaba los "Domingos familiares"

Al llegar a la casa, en cuanto abrieron la puerta de la entrada Sam corrió rápidamente hasta el baño para poder bañarse primero.

Se empezó a quitar la ropa, y después de hacerlo se miro en el espejo, notando algo muy raro en su espalda. ¡¿Qué?!, ¡Lo mataría. Nunca más le pediría a Fredward Benson que le pusiera bloqueador en la espalda. Soltó un grito enojada y escucho las carcajadas del castaño fuera del baño.

_"Es un estúpido. Me las va a pagar, ya verá. Cuando menos se lo espere le voy a dar una paliza en esa cabeza hueca. Lo odio, Lo odio, Lo odio. ¡Vete al diablo Freddie Benson!... Mira que escribirme **"I love Fred"**. ¡Yo no lo amo!... ¡Y lo peor es que… ¡NO!... ¡Mañana hay natación y voy a aparecer con mi traje de baño que tiene la mitad de mi espalda descubierta! ¡Van a pensar cosas equivocadas!... ¡AAAAAH!... ¡Siempre algo malo me pasa cada domingo!... por eso… ¡Detesto los domingos familiares!"…_

* * *

**Perdón por la espera. Pero me prometí publicar hoy y dos tercios del capítulo los hice hoy rapidito. No quería tardarme más. La verdad es que he visto que en el primer capítulo tuve 10 Reviews, y en el segundo bajo a 5 (la mitad), y en el pasado ("Castigados") solo tuve 4. **

**Pero no importa, estoy feliz de al menos tener Reviews.**

**Me reí un tanto leyéndolo y escribiéndolo… jajajaja.**

**Bueno, déjenme Reviews y por favor:**

Si les gusto el capítulo (hasta el final del Review) pongan: **Me gustó**

Si no les gusto el capítulo (hasta el final del Review) pongan: **No me gustó**

_Así sabré si debo mejorar. Sin pena, no me herirán para nada. _

**Bueno, Próximo Capítulo: _"La guerra apenas ha comenzado"_**

**Cualquier queja o felicitación por este capítulo, o tal vez una recomendación...en el botón de abajo… Por favor…**

**Dai Kirin-chan… ¡Fuera!**


	5. La guerra apenas ha comenzado

Capítulo 5: La guerra apenas ha comenzado

* * *

Ese día la chica rubia se levantó a regañadientes de su madre que no quería que llegara tarde a la escuela.

Aparte de eso, cuando su "querida madre" estaba colgando la ropa en el tendedero del patio trasero, se le cayó el pantalón beige que usaba Sam en vez de las faldas del uniforme en un charco con lodo. Como la odiaba. Ahora tenía que usar las tontas faldas que usaba Melanie.

Se pasó esa horrible falda y salió de casa con una cara de pocos amigos. Como siempre, salió de casa sola y antes que su hermana.

Ya que ahora la perfecta Melanie esperaba al chico Freddie.

Cuando llegó una manada de chicas y chicos se acercaron a ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una chica se le acercó -Hola Melanie, ¿Comeremos juntas verdad?- ¿Acaso le dijo "Melanie"?

-Melanie- se le acercó un chico -¿Quieres salir conmigo?- ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué todo el mundo le decía Melanie?

-¡Melanie!, ¡Se mi amiga!- y fue después de eso que todas las ideas se ordenaron correctamente en su cabeza. ¡Todos!, ¡TODOS!, ¡Todos creían que ella era Melanie!

-¡Melanie!, ¡Dame un beso!- dijo un chico tratando de acercarse a ella.

-¡Alto!, ¡Todos guarden silencio!- dijo Sam enojada haciendo que todo el lugar quedara en completo silencio, ni el sonido de un pequeño grillo se escuchaba –Ahora, ¿Quién diablos piensan que soy?- preguntó señalándose a sí misma.

-¡Melanie!- gritaron todos los alumnos a su alrededor. Entonces su suposición era verdad. Todos creían que era Melanie.

Rodó los ojos, molesta -¡Yo soy Sam!- dijo. Todos guardaron silencio unos momentos y luego empezaron a reír.

-Jajajajaja…. ¡Deja de jugar Mely!- dijo un chico sin parar de reír.

-Si Melanie, todos sabemos que eres tu- dijo una de las amigas de Melanie acercándose a ella más de lo debido. Sam se alejó asustada de la cercanía de aquella chica y le grito a todos que se callaran y la escucharan; todo el mundo calló.

-¡Yo!... ¡YO!, ¡Soy Sam!- todos la miraron extrañados ante aquel dicho por la chica. ¡Eso era imposible!, ¡A Samantha Puckett jamás se le veía con una falda!

-No Melanie, te hubiera salido bien la broma si llevaras el pantalón que siempre trae tu hermana a la escuela- dijo la misma chica volviendo a invadir su espacio.

En eso, Sam pensó. Tal vez sería buena idea hacerse pasar por Melanie y hacer cosas malas para que crean que las hiso su "querida" y perfecta hermana. Si, esa era una buena idea.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo casi riendo –me atraparon, soy Melanie- dijo pasando un brazo por el hombro de la chica que había invadido su espacio –Ella es una de mis mejores amigas- señaló a la chica- ella les dirá si soy o no soy Melanie – esa chica diría lo que sea. Las amigas de Melanie jamás eran "Amigas de verdad". Siempre estaban con ella solo para ganar algo de popularidad. Y las únicas personas que sabían diferenciar a Melanie con Sam eran Carly, Gibby, Spencer, el director Franklin (A veces), y uno que otro maestro. Pero las "amigas de Melanie", jamás nos diferenciaban.

-¡Claro!, ¡Ella es nuestra Melanie!- dijo muy segura de sí misma.

Después de que esa chica terminó de hablar, toda la escuela empezó a rodear a la falsa Melanie y a hacer su trabajo de todos los días: Alagarla.

* * *

Melanie caminaba con Freddie para llegar a la escuela, no faltaba mucho. Solo tenían que dar vuelta a la esquina y cruzar la reja de la escuela antes de que la cerraran. Caminaron en silencio, ya que a Freddie le dolía el oído porque se le había metido mucha agua de la alberca el día anterior y le pidió a Melanie que no hablara porque su oído no estaba de buenas.

Cuando llegaron, Freddie le dijo a la chica que se iba a ir de una vez al salón, que no había terminado la tarea de Física y si no la hacía lo iban a matar; así que se fue.

En esos momentos, Melanie vio que toda la escuela estaba rodeando algo. Parecía algo muy interesante, así que no dudó ni un segundo ir a ver.

-¡Melanie!, ¡Melanie!- gritaban los chicos y chicas. Pero ellos no la veían a ella, sino que a… ¡¿SAM!?

-¡Alto aquí!- dijo la verdadera Melanie muy molesta. ¿Por qué Sam haría algo así?, ella jamás buscó la popularidad… ¡Jamás! -¡Ella es una impostora!, ¡Ella es Sam, yo soy Melanie!- todos regresaron a verla incrédulos.

-¡Claro que no!, ¡Si tu fueras Melanie llevarías una….¡Oh!, si traes puesta la falda- dijo la chica que había invadido, anteriormente, el espacio personal de la falsa Melanie.

-¡Ja!, esa solo es una imitación barata de mi- dijo Sam acercándose a Melanie con una cara burlona.

-¡¿Barata!?, ¡Tu eres la barata que está haciéndose pasar por mi!- dijo Melanie al borde de la furia extrema.

-¡Cállate!, ¡¿Quién te va a creer!?- le gritó Sam.

-¡Sam!, ¡Deja de fin…- pero antes de que terminara, un chico las interrumpió.

-¡Silencio las dos!- dijo el chico mientras hacía a las demás personas a un lado para pasar y acercarse a las chicas- Una de las dos es la perfecta y popular Melanie, y la otra es la perdedora de Sam- dijo éste con una sonrisa al mencionar lo último. Una chica se le lanzó encima, lo arañó, lo golpeo, lo insulto, para después de eso, dejarlo en el piso con un ojo morado, quejándose, y diciendo: "Ella es Sam"

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡No te vuelvas a meter conmigo Brad!, ¡Y jamás me vuelvas a decir "perdedora"!... ¡¿Escuchaste!?- la rubia impostora salió del lugar dejando a todos boquiabiertos, observando al chico en el piso.

* * *

Una castaña se encontraba regañando a su rubia amiga dentro del salón de clases…

-Sam, eso que hiciste estuvo mal- le volvía a regañar. Pero Sam solo la ignoraba, no quería hablar con nadie… absolutamente nadie.

-Sam, ¿escuchaste lo que le pasó a Brad?- dijo Gibby que estaba apenas llegando al salón.

-No, ¿Qué le pasó?- dijo Sam sin preocupación alguna, más bien con orgullo.

-Se lo llevaron a la enfermería y escuché que le dijeron que tendrá que guardar reposo por una semana…. ¡Y no va a venir a la escuela!, ¡Por UNA semana!- dijo éste esperando una reacción feliz en Sam.

-Pues claro, yo lo golpeé- dijo con orgullo Sam.

-¡¿En serio!?- preguntó Carly entusiasmada -¡Eres la mejor!, ¡Chócalas!-…

-¿Te enojas porque me hice pasar por Melanie, pero celebras por haber casi matado a tu ex pretendiente?- dijo Sam con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¡Ni me lo recuerdes Sam!, ¡Ahora odio escuchar la palabra "pretendiente"!, ¡Aunque le hayas agregado el "ex" suena horrible!- dijo Carly con cara de asco.

Después de eso, sus amigos se echaron a reír…

Llegó el maestro Howard y les ordenó a todos que se sentaran para poder comenzar las clases. La clase corrió y, al terminar, el maestro se retiró lo antes posible.

-¡Ese profesor si que me odia!- dijo Sam en un puchero divertido.

-Amas que los maestros te odien Sam- le dijo su amiga castaña.

-Lo sé, pero eso me afecta en las calificaciones finales- le hiso razonar a su amiga. Sus amigos, solo se limitaron a reír por su comentario.

* * *

Sam recordó la bromita que le había hecho Freddie el día anterior y que iba a durar mucho. Así que empezó a pensar en una broma que lo marcara deporvida.

¡Y lo tenía!, ¡Tenía en mente la broma perfecta!

No faltaba mucho para que el descanso llegara, así que empezó a ver cómo podría llevar acabo su plan.

* * *

El descanso llegó, y ella solo tenía cuarenta minutos para llevar acabo su plan en mente.

Vio salir a todos los compañeros de clase y corrió a la mochila de su amigo Gibby. Tomó un laxante (El siempre traía), y tomó la botella que de agua que estaba en la mochila de Freddie. Hiso la pastilla pedazos, y luego la vertió en la botella, cuando el laxante se había desvanecido por el agua, corrió hacía el baño de los hombres llevando un polvo "Pica-pica" que había comprado el la tienda de bromas (Y no muy barato, pero siempre lo tenía en la mochila por cualquier cosa).

Corrió rápidamente hacia el baño de los hombres, y tapó cada uno de los inodoros (Que asco), hasta solo dejar uno. En el único que quedaba, puso un letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio". En el que decía "Fuera de servicio", le puso el polvo "Pica-Pica" al papel de baño y salió corriendo para regresar al aula de clases, antes de que tocaran el timbre que marcaba el final del receso.

* * *

Cuando llegó, su castaña amiga la miró con una cara extrañada. Preguntándose a dónde habría ido su amiga.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó con un tono preocupado.

-Ya verás, ya verás- le dijo con cara diabólica. Y su amiga la miro con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Preguntándose también, de qué hablaba su amiga.

Sam volteo a ver al castaño que se sentaba en una esquina, y vio como sacaba su botella de agua. Sonrió al sentir el aire de victoria recorriendo todo su ser.

Éste se tomó el agua de un trago y Sam reía mentalmente.

* * *

Cuando tocaron la campana para el segundo receso, Sam salió corriendo al baño de los hombres para quitar el letrero de "Fuera de servicio".

Esperó fuera del baño a que el castaño entrara. Y, por supuesto, éste venía corriendo desde el aula anterior. Se detuvo antes de entrar al baño, al ver a la chica posicionada fuera de éste.

-Puckett- escupió las palabras con enojo e ira.

-Al trono Benson- le señaló la entrada al baño.

-¡Cállate!- entró rápidamente.

* * *

Después de un largo rato de espera, la rubia escuchó la palanca del inodoro ser jalada y un fuerte grito:

-¡¿Pero qué demonios!?- dijo el chico enojado mientras salía del baño y veía a la rubia riéndose como desquiciada, tomándose la barriga por el dolor -¡¿Qué me has hecho?!- dijo mientras se removía graciosamente, con la picazón en el trasero.

-Tómalo como una venganza de lo que me hiciste ayer- dijo ella mientras se alejaba del lugar, aún sin parar de reír por su loca idea.

* * *

Cuando terminaron las clases, el castaño no paraba de reír en el camino de la escuela a la casa.

-¡Fue la mejor cara que has puesto desde que te conozco Puckett!- dijo entre risas y con una rubia alado roja de la furia.

-Al menos, yo no ando por ahí rascándome el trasero- dijo llena de ira y con los puños cerrados.

-Pero… tu… tu….- no podía terminar ni una sola palabra, no podía dejar de reír –Tu cara cuando todos… todos… jajajajaja…. Cuando todos vieron tu "Tatuaje solar"- y después de eso, estalló de risa.

-¡Mira!, ¡Si todavía no te he golpeado!, ¡Es porque….- pero antes de que pudiera terminar, él la interrumpió.

-¡Porque me amas!... ¡Tu espalda lo dice!- seguía riendo sin parar.

Cuando aquella rubia no pudo más con sus burlas, le lanzó su mochila llena de libros; pero éste la esquivó.

Luego le aventó una roca que tenía cerca, pero igual la alcanzó a esquivar.

Lo empezó a perseguir hasta que llegaron al parque y él se subió a un árbol.

-¡No seas nena Benson!, ¡Bájate de ahí!- le dijo más que enojada.

-¡Alcánzame!- le hiso una mueca de broma y ella empezó a escalar el árbol.

-¡Espera!, ¡No!, ¡No sabía que podías escalar árboles!- le dijo con tono asustado.

-¡Te lo mereces!-…

Le dijo casi alcanzándolo. Cuando alcanzó la rama donde él se encontraba, lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa del uniforme. Pero éste dio un paso en falso, haciendo que los dos cayeran del árbol; Freddie tirado en el suelo, y Sam arriba de él.

-¡Que tan tonto puedes ser!- le gritó mientras se sentaba arriba de él. Sonrió triunfante –Ahora estás acorralado, te golpearé aquí aunque venga un oficial como la última vez-…

-¡No!- le dijo asustado -¡Ya sé, haré lo que tu quieras- le dijo rogando.

-Bien, pero lo harás al pie de la letra- aceptó con una sonrisa y se levantó. Le tendió la mano al castaño, y éste la tomó. Pero la chica en el instante, la soltó, haciendo que cayera al pasto.

-Eres mala Puckett- le dijo levantándose por sí mismo.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario- le contestó con una sonrisa, tomando su mochila que se encontraba tirada en el suelo y empezando a caminar hacía casa.

* * *

El castaño caminaba hacía la escuela, con una cara de pocos amigos.

-No puedo creer que me hayas obligado a hacer esto- dijo más que enojado con una gorra en la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela, Sam le dijo:

-Tienes que quitarte esa gorra, están prohibido usarlas- le dijo riendo.

-Bien- se la quitó. Dejando mostrar su cabello, pero en vez de ser castaño y brillante, ahora era de un color verde.

La chica empezó a reír –Descuida, con la primera bañada se quita. Es tinte temporal- le dijo sin parar de reír.

Caminaron hacía la entrada del aula, y nadie podía dejar de ver al chico de pelo verde y el ceño fruncido.

Cuando entraron al salón, todos guardaron silencio al ver al peli verde entrar al salón. Y después de eso, todos rompieron en carcajadas.

Freddie, con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió hacia su mesa y se sentó. Sacó los libros de la clase correspondiente. Después de unos minutos llegó el profesor.

-Buenos dí…. –Se quedó a medias de la frase, al ver al castaño ya no tan "Castaño" –Bueno, creo que Fredward Benson contó con un nuevo "Look"-…

Todos los alumnos rieron por el comentario, y el peli verde solo se limitó a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Y así estuvo el resto de las clases.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sam se levantó con una cara de zombie. No había dormido bien anoche por estar tratando de subir las fotos de "Freddie cabeza verde" a internet, pero el maldito ordenador había dejado de funcionar.

Caminó hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes y cambiarse. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y agarró la pasta que estaba en un estante alado del lavamanos. Puso algo de pasta de dientes en su cepillo y empezó a cepillar sus dientes tranquilamente. Tres segundos después del contacto de la pasta con sus dientes, empezó a escupir y escupir el mal sabor en la boca. Vio la pasta de dientes y le quitó la etiqueta, dándose cuenta que debajo de ésta, había otra:

"Pasta de dientes de ajo. Para la broma perfecta" leyó enojada.

_"Ese maldito peli verde. ¡Como lo odio!... ¡Es de lo peor!... ¡Juro que me las va a pagar!... Ese estúpido, no se dará cuenta cuando despierte una mañana en medio de la calle sin ropa. Me estoy cansando de tener que aguantarlo; quiero que se vaya ya de esta casa. Prepárate Fredward Benson… la guerra apenas ha comenzado"… _

* * *

**¡Hola!:**

**Bueno, para empezar, ¡MIL DISCULPAS!**

**Les juro que no es que no quiera actualizar, yo en verdad quiero actualizar. Pero es difícil ya que han empezado las clases. Y, para mí, es un nuevo nivel. Así que por favor les pido paciencia. Les juro que no es que no quiera actualizar.**

**Bueno, como verán, he empezado un three-shot llamado "¿Cómo se declara un Benson?". Y en la "Nota del autor" del primer capítulo de éste, les dije que había hecho un grupo en FaceBook llamado: **Fanfics seddie.

**Y les dije mi nombre, pero es que cambié mi nombre… (Todos se burlaban del nombre que me había puesto en FB… ¿e_e?)**

**El grupo es para discutir sobre los Fanfics Seddie que más nos gustan y también sobre la pareja.**

**El link del grupo está en mi perfil… XD.**

**Bueno, les prometo que actualizaré lo antes posible.**

Les quiere: Dai Kirin-chan… (Jirafa grande)

PD: ¡Actualizaré pronto!... (Cuando pueda)

**NOTA: Cualquier queja o felicitación por el capítulo, o tal vez una recomendación, en le cuadro de abajo… por favor.**


	6. ¡Ya llega Navidad!

Fecha:12/02/2013

**Capítulo:** "Ya llega Navidad"

**N/A:** Kill me, please… No, es enserio, ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!... Sé que soy una tonta por estar haciéndolos esperar, soy una tonta, tonta, tonta… :C

Bueno, les diré lo que pasó, espero no se aburran. Sé que en mi perfil está prometido que el sexto capítulo de "¡Ups!, ¡Me enamoré!" se publicaría dos o tres días antes o después de AÑO NUEVO. Y me sentí tan mal porque no pude actualizar.

Lo que pasa es que parece que las nubes se tragaron todo el Océano Pacífico y lo dejaron caer sobre mi localidad. Por el viento, un poste de luz se cayó (No tengo idea de cómo rayos un poste de luz se puede caer, pero ya qué) y llamaron a unos señores de la electricidad, pero los muy "#$%& estaban de pachanga por Año Nuevo y fueron a arreglar el poste cuando les dio su regalada gana. Así que… pues estuve una semana sin luz, dos semanas sin internet (es que tardó mucho en restaurarse el internet) y yo con sólo tener que poner el pensamiento de Sam al final… T_T… Así que lo siento, pero no fue mi cumpla, fue de Zeus que decidió que tenía que caer el Océano Pacífico en mi localidad. Al menos, no se inundo tanto como esperaba… :D

Bien, dejaré que lean el capítulo. Recuerden en dejar review, eso me inspira mucho… se los juro. Cualquier sugerencia para futuras ideas para mi historia, también, dejen review y abajo su idea. Al sacar el capítulo que tenga su idea dentro de él será dedicado a ustedes… Bueno, deséenme suerte… Soy feliz porque ya voy a cumplir mis trece años… ¡fighting!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen (no todos). La historia es hecha por el esfuerzo de mis pocas neuronas que aún guardo de cuando fui a la Luna… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 6:** Ya llega Navidad

* * *

Era muy difícil pensar que después de tantos años de vivir, una chica rubia, de dieciséis años siguiera tan emocionada con Navidad. Y, ya que ésta era la más emocionada, era la más cooperativa en estas fechas. Esa chica, era Samantha Puckett. Claro, sí sabía que Santa Claus eran los padres y que nadie vivía en el Polo Norte que llevara juguetes por todo el mundo en sólo una noche; claro que no. Pero sentía aquella magia de la Navidad, aquella que te hace sonreír por cualquier cosa.

Ella era diferente a otras personas, porque a las cosas nunca les daba edad… sólo a las golpizas, claro.

Pero la Navidad era todo para ella, una época del año… donde sí podía sonreír de verdad…

* * *

-¡Pásame las esferas Fred!- decía un hombre regordete arriba de un banquito, poniendo las esferas en el árbol.

-¡No!, ¡Ya pusiste todas las que había!- llevaba una caja bacía al hombre para que éste concientizara. A veces, su padre también era algo entusiasta; porque, a pesar de que le dijeron que sólo pusiera ¾ de la caja de esferas, puso toda la caja y aparte compró MÁS esferas.

-Bueno…- dijo bajando del banquito mientras se sacudía las manos con satisfacción -¿Será necesario comprar más?

Su hijo lo miró con horror. Cuando regresabas a mirar el árbol, lo único que podías ver eran las esferas de colores; ni un pedazo de árbol se podía ver. Negó con la cabeza muy seguro, y alejó a su padre del árbol para que no pensara en hacer otra "decoración" exagerada.

-¡Ya llegué!- se oyó la voz de una rubia feliz, entrando a la casa con cajas –Y traje…- abrió una caja y sacó un sobre pequeño con polvito blanco -¡NIEVE ARTIFICIAL!... pero como los sobres vienen en pequeño… - le dio vuelta a la caja para que saliera todo lo que había dentro -¡Compré doscientos sobrecitos!- los mayores la miraron atónitos.

-Sam… ¿Cuánto costó cada uno?- preguntó el padre de la rubia con una cara de horror.

-Cincuenta centavos- dijo ella con naturalidad.

El mayor la miró con horror -¿Y a qué cuenta lo cargaste?- la rubia rodó los ojos incrédula.

-A la de mamá- vio cómo el hombre daba una cara de alivio y su mujer a lado miraba amenazadoramente a los dos.

-Bueno, ¿Quién pondrá la estrella este año?- preguntó Melanie entusiasmada por ser la que pondría la estrella por… dieciseisavo año consecutivo.

-¡Yo la quiero poner!- dijo Sam poniéndose frente a todos con la estrella en mano.

-No Samy- le dijo su hermana mientras se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa divertida –la pondré yo… -tomó la estrella en sus manos, quitándosela a su hermana y acercándose al árbol.

Pero alguien se interpuso entre ella y el árbol –Yo creo que sería mejor que este año Sam pusiera la estrella- dijo Gustavo sonriendo falsamente a Melanie.

-Pero yo siempre pongo la estrella- le respondió la rubia con una cara preocupada.

-Por eso mismo, creo que le toca a Sam- Sam no podía estar más que feliz, su tío Gustavo la ayudaba a tener el sueño de su vida:_ poner la estrella en el árbol…_

Gustavo vio a su amigo, Harry. Sabía que él no podría decir nada ante aquello, así que de mala gana, aceptó –Tiene razón Melanie, dale la estrella a Sam- y antes de que Melanie pudiera entregarle a estrella a su hermana gemela, ésta ya la había puesto en el árbol.

-Bueno…- dijo Pam -creo que eso es todo, es hora de que haga la comida, así que iré.

-¡Yo te acompaño mami!- dijo Melanie siguiendo a su mamá hasta la cocina.

-Creo… que yo iré al trabajo ya… ¡Adiós!- dijo saliendo de casa con su maletín en mano.

-Oooh… ¡Que tonto!, ¡Hoy es mi entrevista para conseguir trabajo!, ¡Y ya voy tarde!- corrió, también con su maletín, fuera de casa.

-Sam… -dijo el castaño a modo de saludo.

-Fredbobo- le devolvió el saludo. El chico no pudo evitar dirigirle a la chica una cara amenazadora por tal apodo que le había puesto -¡¿Qué!?, es gracioso… -dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

-Gracias por ponerme apodos –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Me pregunto… si ya estudiaste para el examen de historia de mañana… ¿No?- la chica negó con la cabeza despreocupadamente.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer- dijo mientras se ponía un suéter y una bufanda.

-¿Cómo qué?- le preguntó curioso el castaño.

-¿En serio quieres saber?- él asintió –está bien. Ponte tu suéter y salgamos de aquí…- el castaño la obedeció inseguro, se puso su suéter y salió junto a ella.

Al abrir la puerta, los dos sintieron una bocanada de viento chocando contra sus caras. Aun no nevaba, pero no tardaría con ese frío tan intenso.

Tomaron el autobús, y por mala suerte, tuvieron que irse parados por el gran acumulo de gente. Después de un rato, el autobús venía completamente vació, sólo con ellos dos a bordo. Se detuvo en la última parada, y fue ahí donde ellos bajaron.

Se podía contemplar un pequeño barrio algo vacio, sólo con chicos jóvenes patinando, o tomando, o hasta fumando cigarrillos.

-Hola hermano- dijo Sam sentándose alado de un chico, en la orilla de una bajada de la rampa, mientras Freddie iba como gatito asustado atrás de su "prima".

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó el chico observando a Freddie con curiosidad. El castaño, se sentó al otro lado de la rubia.

-Oh, ¿Él?, es mi primo- dijo Sam, y su amigo alzó la mano para que Freddie las "chocara" con él; el castaño sólo se limitó a devolver el gesto.

-¿Qué onda Hermano?- Freddie sólo alzó los hombros con timidez –Baya Sam, tu primo es tímido…- sonrió a la rubia, divertido por la forma de responder del castaño. Regresó a mirar al chico -¿Patinas?- Freddie sólo asintió –Bien, toma… -le entregó su patineta –veamos lo que tienes…

El castaño tomó la patineta y vio a Sam que lo miraba incrédula. Le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante y comenzó a impulsarse para deslizarse por la rampa.

"_No podría"_ pensó una rubia con ojos desafiantes…

Freddie se deslizaba por la rampa con tanta naturalidad y agilidad. Mientras, la rubia lo miraba atónita, no podía creerlo. No, simplemente no podía creer que aquel ñoño, ratón de biblioteca, aplicado, pudiera encajar tanto en SU grupo de amigos, los destructores, alcohólicos, fumadores pasivos, patinadores y pandilleros.

Cuando Freddie había acabado con su espectáculo, sonrió arrogante a su compañera que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Viejo, deberías venir más seguido para que le enseñes a tu prima a hacer eso– los dos rieron divertidos mientras veían a Sam. Y cuando ella les dirigió una mirada amenazadora, dejaron de reír –Bueno, ¿Qué te parece, Sam, si le presentamos nuestra pandilla a…

-Fredward… - dijo el castaño.

-Te diremos Fred, Fredward suena muy ñoño- la rubia miró al castaño con cara de _"Te lo dije"_.

Los tres caminaron hacia un lugar no tan alejado, a otra rampa donde se encontraban cuatro chicos. Al parecer, todos llevaban una ropa algo peculiar: unos llevaban cintas en la cabeza, todos con jeans, algunos con gorros en la cabeza o nada y unas playeras una talla más grande… y sus tenis. Era divertido verlos.

-¡¿Qué onda!?- saludaron unos chicos al amigo de Sam -¿Quién es ese?- preguntaron a coro observando a Freddie.

-Oh, es el primo de Sam…- todos optaron por saludarlo y darle espacio para que se sentara.

-Bueno… creo que sería bueno que nos presentáramos. Para empezar, mi nombre es Edward, pero me puedes decir ED- dijo un chico más bajo que Freddie, parecía un niño con voz de hombre.

-Yo soy Alexander, me dicen Alex, hermano… -dijo un chico de cabellera hasta los hombros y con una gorra (a la vista de Freddie) 100% hippie.

-Mi nombre es William, dime Will- dijo un chico que llevaba puesta una chaqueta oscura. Era el chico con el que habían estado hace unos momentos.

-Mi nombre, desgraciadamente, es Nathaniel… Puedes decirme Nathan- dijo con una sonrisa forzada un chico con chamarra verde soldado y unos pantalones flojos, también con una gorra.

-Y por último, soy Jake- dijo un chico de aspecto agradable, rubio y muy atractivo.

-Hermanos, Fred es un profesional en la patineta…- dijo Will acercando a Freddie a los chicos. Y mientras todos alagaban a Freddie y preguntaban cosas sobre él, un chico (rubio, atractivo, llamativo) se acercaba a la rubia parada algo lejos de ahí.

-¿Qué onda Sam?, desde hace mucho que no vienes por acá- dijo haciéndola sentarse alado de él, en la esquina opuesta del lugar donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Oh, es que mi tío y mi primo llegaron a mi casa y mi padre, ya sabes, quiere que Mel y yo convivamos con Freddie- y en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, comenzó a reír nerviosa.

-¿Freddie?, ¿Así es como le dicen las dos, o como le dice Mel?- dijo riendo un poco pasando su brazo sobre el hombro de Sam, ésta no replicó.

-Jajaja…- rió- así le dice todo el mundo. Pensé que era un ñoño TOTAL. Pero resulta que el niñito sabe de patinetas, al parecer, sabe mucho- dijo mirándolo con una cara desafiante de lejos.

-Tienes razón, pero… es tu culpa por no querer que te enseñáramos- dijo recordado aquellas veces que trataron de convencerla y ésta sólo salía corriendo para ignorarlos.

-Bueno, ya que TODO el mundo sabe menos yo- dijo divertida –Quiero que me enseñen- el rubio la miró con sorpresa -¿Por dónde empiezo?...

* * *

Una chica de cabellera rubia intentaba mantenerse sobre la patineta sin ningún resultado y seis chicos gritándole desde atrás que ella podía y que era la mejor y que algún día podría montar la patineta sin ningún problema.

-¡Dejen de estarme gritando o haré que mastiquen vidrios rotos!- sentenció amenazante la rubia. Se ajustó el casco y volvió a montar la patineta.

-¡Vamos!, ¡Vamos!- la chica, ignorando los gritos de los chicos tras de ella, pudo montar la patineta sin caerse. Y patinaba fácilmente por las pequeñas rampas. Los chicos parecían estar orgullosos de ella; y ella, estaba más que feliz patinando de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro…

Y después de un buen rato…

-Creo que sería buena idea subirme a la rampa alta- al decir esto la chica, todos la miraron horrorizados.

-Sam, ¿sabes que cuando alguien es principiante, sube a la rampa alta hasta los tres o hasta cinco meses después de su primera vez?, todavía no sabes mucho-, te podrías lastimar- dijo Will algo asustado por la decisión de su amiga.

-Él tiene razón, Sam. Evitemos que tus padres se enteren de que vienes a este lugar- dijo ED igual de asustado que Will por la decisión de su amiga rubia.

-No, sé que estoy lista. Vamos, ¿Qué podría pasar?- dijo mientras subía las escaleras a la rampa grande. Los chicos la siguieron inseguros de su acción. Ésta sólo puso la patineta en impulso, y sólo tenía que recargarse de un lado para salir impulsada y dominar la rampa. Sólo un chico había podido dominar la rampa alta la primera vez que patino, era menos que principiante y… todo el mundo lo empezó a admirar por lo que había hecho. Sam no se quedaba atrás con la noticia, sabía quién era ese chico, lo conocía de antemano y sabía que si ella lograba hacer lo que él hiso, podría llegar a ser más reconocida que su hermana, y eso iba a lograr.

-¡Espera Sam!- y sólo hacía falta eso para que una chica saliera, inconscientemente, despavorida por la rampa; sin saber cómo manejar aquella patineta… y perdió el control de sí misma. Sólo pudo escucharse aquel golpe, los quejidos de dolor y chicos asustados gritando que llamasen a una ambulancia…

* * *

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó un chico de gorra, rubio, entrando al cuarto de urgencias junto con cinco chicos tras él.

-Creo…- dijo la chica distante.

-Oh, Sam… Nosotros te advertimos- dijo ED sentándose en una silla alado de la camilla donde estaba recostada la chica.

-Ahora… ¿Qué le diré a mis padres?- dijo asustada –Creerán, otra vez, que mi boba hermana es mejor… y que volví a hacer las cosas mal.

-¿Melanie?, Melanie es una idiota. Tal vez no en el sentido académico, pero tú me entiendes. Tus padres son unos…- se escuchó la puerta abrirse dejando ver a una pareja casada junto con una chica, joven, rubia.

-Hola, chicos- saludo el padre de Sam –Me darían la oportunidad de hablar con mi hija, por favor- todos asintieron y empezaron a salir uno por uno. Melanie pudo sentir como alguien le susurraba algo:

"_Cuídala…"_

Asintió con algo de indiferencia y dejó que sus padres hicieran lo suyo.

-¡Sam!, ¡¿Qué está pasando contigo!?, ¡¿Qué ha estado pasando contigo desde hace años!?, ¡¿Por qué eres así!?- gritaba su padre rojo de furia.

-¡¿Tú crees que yo deseé esto!?- pregunto la rubia señalando su pierna en yeso.

-¡Parece!- le gritó más fuerte.

-Melanie, salgamos- le susurró Pam a Melanie para que salieran de ahí, y se retiraron.

-¡Yo no deseé esto padre!- le dijo roja del enojo y con los ojos húmedos.

-¡Es que simplemente no puedo creer que seas tan inconsciente, Sam!- le gritó su padre al punto de que empezaba a tomar cosas de la habitación y las empezaba a azotar por el piso -¡¿Por qué no eres como Melanie!?- y fue todo para Sam, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos y recorría peligrosamente su mejilla.

-¡¿Por qué!?, ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser Melanie y no Sam!?, ¡¿Por qué quieres que me convierta en alguien que no soy!?... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- lo miraba, no sólo con tristeza, sino más con odio. Odio a que siempre quisiera que fuera diferente, odio a que no podía aceptar el cómo era, odio a su padre, a su madre, a su hermana… en ese momento… sólo existía el odio -¡¿POR QUÉ PADRE?!

-¡Eso no importa!, ¡Y no quiero que me estés diciendo "Padre"!, ¡Dime "Papá" como alguien decente!- le dijo mirándola de espaldas.

-Bien- dijo Sam algo más calmada –si quieres que comience a decirte papá… tendrás que ganártelo… vuelve a ganar mi cariño y amor… porque hoy… lo perdiste todo…- dejó que el hombre saliera del cuarto sin opinión ni respuesta hacia lo último dicho por ella.

* * *

Era noche, ella se había quedado en el hospital de Seattle por una noche para ser examinada. Pero… se le era difícil dormir… con seis chicos durmiendo alrededor de ella en sillas… Y ésta sólo se acurrucaba en la cama…

"_No puedo creerlo. Ni si quiera en momentos como ese pudo haberse contenido de decirme eso. Ya qué, tengo un pie roto, tendré que usar muletas… Pero es el precio por querer hacer lo mismo que el tonto de Brad… No volveré a imitarlo. Aunque el daño ya está hecho… __"Mejor prevenir que lamentar"__… No sé cuando comenzaré a hacerle caso al maestro de Español que dice como diez refranes por clase. Bueno, no creo que sea importante esto, aunque estaré de mal humor en mi época favorita del año. Que mal que tenga que pasarlo así… pero aún siendo así… veré el lado bueno… ya llega Navidad…"_

* * *

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

Seddie812

McCurdz

sofi

Ram125

aniaseddie4ever

Seddiegirl

Lola1w

mDE

Natalia

Gianira

SeddieloveNathan

Kanelogui

osita buguii

hejk12345

Danielita00021

JanethAragon

dAniibEp

JennMcFanSamy

AirWalkGirl

eva-seddieporsiempre

rosebenson

Seddieette08

Seddiemiobsesion

nicoleale510

JoriStar

Guest

* * *

_(VOLVERÉ A PONER AGRADECIMIENTOS EL CAP. 12)_ (Si no te puse, te dedico un CAP. :P)...

* * *

**REVIEWS?**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. La pelea más corta

**Fecha:**11/03/2013 (2:50 a.m.)

**Capítulo: **La pelea más corta

**N/A: **¡Lo ven!, ¡Ya sólo me tarde veintisiete días en actualizar!, ¡Eso merece muchos aplausos!... :D (Ni tanto… T_T)… Bien, me he sentido inspirada en esto y aburrida en mi vida diaria, así que decidí traerles el capítulo desde antes.… Y sin más, disfruten el capítulo… :D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de ICarly no me pertenecen (no todos). La historia es hecha por mí y una pequeña Jirafa… XD

* * *

**Capítulo 7: **La pelea más corta

* * *

La chica llegó a la sala con dificultad y se sentó con pereza sobre el sofá. Era increíble saber que estaba sola; sin Melanie, sin su padre, sin su madre, sin Gustavo… pero desgraciadamente con un ñoño platicando en su cuarto con cuatro skaters; bien, no estaba sola en la casa, pero sí en la sala.

Y podía escuchar cada vez que se reían. Era muy dificultoso para ella subir las escaleras porque aún no dominaba bien las muletas, y era necesario subirlas para que bajaran un poco su volumen de voz para que ella pudiera descansar. Pero se daba cuenta, no estaba totalmente perdida. Sabía más que nadie que ese tonto sabía cómo socializar. Y comenzaba a notar cómo ese idiota se robaba sus amigos.

Lo malo era que ahora, cuando más los necesitaba, era cuando ese tonto decidía ser un diablo. También llegaba a notar el cabio de imagen del castaño en tan sólo dos semanas de haber conocido a sus amigos. Exacto, habían pasado dos semanas ya desde su accidente en la patineta. Diario iban Ed, William, Jake y Nathan a su casa a "visitarla", aunque parecía más que iban a visitar a Freddie que a ella.

Tomó sus muletas y se levantó del lugar, "caminó" hasta la cocina y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos de la barra. Tomó una manzana y comenzó a morderla; aunque claro, hace algunos días había una parte de la boca que le dolía mucho, consideraba que era una muela, y por eso se le era difícil comer; por tanto, tenía que masticar con mucho cuidado.

҉

҉

҉

Mientras la chica se encontraba abajo, los chicos estaban en el cuarto del castaño con éste platicando y bromeando entre sí. Después de un buen rato, no pudieron evitar escuchar un grito horrible que provenía de la cocina. Y en esos momentos, sólo pudieron pensar que había una chica, sola, en la cocina, con un pie roto.

Corrieron rápidamente hacia la cocina, encontrándose con una rubia que, a simple vista, se veía en perfecto estado. Pero podían notar cómo ésta llenaba el lugar con sus gritos incontrolables.

-¡¿Qué pasó Sam!?- dijo un rubio altamente preocupado. Sam no respondió, sólo metió su mano a su boca y observaron cómo la chica jalaba algo y lo sacaba asquerosamente de ésta.

-¡Mi diente!- miró con horror el pedazo de muela que se encontraba en su mano. Los chicos la miraron con horror y se acercaron a ver lo que tenía en mano.

-¡Sam!, ¡¿Hace cuánto no vas al dentista!?- le preguntó Ed entrando en pánico.

-¡Desde los…- se quedó callada, y mirando a otro lado, susurró algo entre dientes.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritó Will, pensando que se había quedado sordo.

-¡Desde los diez años!- gritó más roja que un tomate… Desviando la mirada.

-Creo que debemos de ir para que hagan algo con esa muela Sam- le dijo Jake sacando las llaves de su auto. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a nada de eso, no le gustaba ir al dentista. Después de los diez años, sus padres dejaban que Melanie y ella fueran solas al dentista. Y Sam siempre se desviaba al puesto del viejo abuelo de Will al comer dulces.

Pero parecía que ahora sí tendría que ir al dentista… aunque no quisiera… era su deber…

҉

҉

҉

Cuatro chicos llevaban cargando a una rubia revoltosa que no dejaba de retorcerse para que la dejaran en paz; y Will cargando sus muletas.

-Disculpe, es una emergencia de muela- le dijo Will a la recepcionista.

-Oh, está bien. Disculpe, supongo que la cita es para la chica rubia de ahí- Will sólo asintió con la mirada perdida en aquella morena recepcionista –Bien, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Linda… ¡Eh!, ¡Oh!, Samantha Puckett- dijo recuperando la compostura.

-Bien, que pase- dijo guiando a los cinco chicos y la rubia hacia el consultorio del dentista. Al verla, el hombre sonrió falsamente con preocupación.

-Sa-Samantha Pu-pu-puckett… Cuanto tiempo- dijo tomando una mascarilla de oxígeno conectada con un bote lleno óxido de nitrógeno- ¡Rápido!, ¡Enfermeras!, ¡Ayudantes!... ¡Todos tómenla de las manos y pies!- y unas diez personas del lugar, más los cuatro chicos que ya venían cargándola, la tomaron de los extremos y le pusieron aquella mascarilla, llenándola del gas de la risa…

҉

҉

҉

-Bien Fred, se está haciendo tarde y debemos volver con nuestros padres- dijo Ed despidiéndose en la puerta de la casa de la rubia.

-Los visitamos mañana Fred, ¿Cuándo salen de la escuela?- preguntó Will.

-A las tres de la tarde- dijo Freddie sin aire por estar cargando a la chica en su espalda.

-Oh, está bien… ¡Nos vemos mañana!- salieron los cuatro en el auto de Jake dejando a Freddie cargando a la chica dormida en un hombro. Cerró la puerta cansado y subió las escaleras; dejó a la chica sobre la cama de su cuarto y decidió salirse; pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, una voz lo llamó…

-Freddie…- escuchaba la voz de la rubia, quejumbrosa –Freddie…- volvió a llamarle más enojada -¡Freddie!...- El chico le respondió con un ruido raro que salió de su boca (Tal vez una oración para que esa chica no lo matase) -Ven… ¡Que vengas, te dije!- el castaño se acercó a ella con inseguridad –Necesito tu ayuda para algo…- dijo la chica sentándose en la cama y mirando a Freddie con aquellos ojos somnolientos.

-¿Pa-para qué?- preguntó con miedo el chico. Con Sam (algo así) como drogada, no sabía qué esperar de ella.

-Verás. He estado pensando… la verdad… eres un chico muy, muy, muy envidiable- le dijo Sam mirándolo a los ojos –Quiero que grabes esto- se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracha, y tomó su cámara de video, se la dio al chico y éste apuntó hacia ella- ¿Guardarías un secreto… amigo?... – éste asintió- Ven… acércate- acercó la cámara-jamás… nunca jamás… he dado mi primer beso… - e, igual cómo cayó la chica inconsciente a la cama, la cámara cayó al piso… con un castaño boquiabierto de tal sorpresa.

҉

҉

҉

Era raro, la chica se sentía completamente rara. En la mañana, aquel chico la miró con una cara divertida cuando se encontraron en las escaleras. Y al parecer no dejaba su celular ni sus audífonos jamás, deducía que algo importante había grabado ahí. En el camino a la escuela, sólo fueron ellos dos, ya que Melanie se había enfermado de gripe y tardaría una o dos semanas en recuperarse. Y en el transcurso de su ida a la escuela, éste no dejó el celular y sus audífonos. Sam trató de ver lo que guardaba ahí, pero era inútil, ya que su estatura era menor a la de él, le llegaba a la barbilla, más o menos. Y le había estado preguntando casi toda la mañana, y hasta trató de robar su celular en el primer descanso, pero éste no lo dejaba.

Y se preguntó: ¿Qué tanto guardaba ahí ese idiota que fuera tan gracioso?

҉

҉

҉

En la noche del día anterior pasó el video en su celular y no lo dejó de ver toda la mañana. Sabía que Sam había estado intentando TODA la mañana averiguar lo que él guardaba ahí. Y siempre se decía que jamás, jamás se lo daría a alguien. Y esperaba no perder ese video, aunque… podría cobrar un poco de venganza con aquello.

Desgraciadamente, después de haber pensado todo eso, fue hacía su mochila para revisar el video una última vez, y se encontró con que no había nada.

Buscó, buscó y rebuscó por todos lados, pero no encontraba absolutamente nada. Y para variar, la rubia lo llamó diciéndole que tenía algo importante que preguntarle. Lo llevó al patio trasero de la escuela y, cruzada de brazos, le preguntó:

-¿Qué tanto escondes en ese celular, Fredward Benson?- lo miró amenazante sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria al ella estar bloqueando la puerta con su presencia.

-Emmm… es algo gracioso… mira…- como bien sabía que no tenía escapatoria, optó por decir todo de corrido –Ayer en el dentista te pusieron un gas de la risa que te dejó como drogada y en un video me dijiste que nunca habías dado tu primer beso…- la chica se quedó boquiabierta, para después alzar el puño en señal de que una golpiza venía en seguida.

-¡¿Dónde está ese celular Fredward!?- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. Éste se pudo más nervioso que nada y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una voz que venía detrás de un árbol interrumpió su habla.

-¿Buscan esto?- escucharon una voz realmente conocida tras ellos. Cuando Sam giró la cabeza hacia la persona tras ellos, abrió la boca asustada.

-¡¿Brad!?- gritó de horror. Si pensar que Freddie tenía ese video, era mucho peor pensar que Brad lo tenía, y era aún más peor saber que eso no era un sueño.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- preguntó Freddie señalando su pearphone.

-¿Ah?, ¿Esto?, es tu celular…- dijo sonriendo- con el video…- lo miraron horrorizados, Sam porque Brad arruinaría su vida y Freddie porque Sam arruinaría su rostro –Pero… ten- se lo lanzó y por suerte el castaño lo pudo cachar –Ya no lo necesito… Lo guardé en mi celular… Y en mi laptop… Y en mi PearPad… y en mis otros tres celulares… así que si me quitan uno, siempre tendré otro guardado. Y Sam, al estar así preciosa, no me puedes seguir a ningún lado con ninguna facilidad cerca…- dijo señalando su pie roto -Y tú Fredward, sé que no lastimarías ni a una mosca… Así que, dicho esto, me voy- dijo alejándose por el mismo lugar de donde había salido, pero se detuvo… -Pero… te lo devolvería con una condición- los dos lo miraron interrogantes –Si Sam entra en la lista de los cincuenta mejores del nivel preparatoria en los siguientes exámenes del segundo bimestre, les devolveré todos los videos… Pero si yo gano, yo me encargaré de que Sam reciba su primer beso- y con eso, se fue.

-¡Te voy a arruinar el rostro!- dijo la rubia regresando a ver a Freddie.

-¡No es hora de amenazarme!- dijo enojado y preocupado al mismo tiempo –Tienes que ponerte a estudiar… pídele a tu hermana que te ayude- Sam lo miró amenazante para que le quedara claro que a esa rubia jamás le pediría algo –Bien, empezaremos a estudiar nosotros hoy en la noche… será una noche larga… Los exámenes son el 17 de diciembre… faltan 7 días… no creo poder hacer mucho con eso… pero al menos pasarás con un 8- los dos se alejaron de aquel lugar al escuchar la campana del comienzo de clases sonar.

҉

҉

҉

-Y para sacar el área de cualquier polígono regular es perímetro por apotema sobre dos… ¿Entiendes?- explicaba un castaño a Sam; él sentado en la silla frente a Sam, quien estaba en la cama cruzada de piernas con unos catorce libros revueltos por toda la cama.

-Ok… me quedé en sacar el área… -dijo mirándolo para que le volviese a explicar.

-¡Ay!, ¡Es imposible!... Mejor… vayamos con Español- dijo aventando el libro de matemáticas a la cama –Bien, empezamos por las sílabas tónicas… ¿Sabes qué son?- le preguntó esperanzado…

-No tengo ni la menor idea- dijo mirándolo de nuevo para que le explicara todo. Después de tres horas, ya eran la una de la mañana y Sam no dejaba de quejarse para poder ir a dormir. Los dos bostezaban ya acostados en la cama, cada uno con un libro en mano, esperando no quedarse dormidos. Pero antes de que se diesen cuenta, los dos se encontraban dormidos en la misma cama; sin ningún sentimiento de odio o repulsión.

Aquella misma mañana, los había despertado Melanie al entrar al cuarto de su hermana y al ver a aquellos dos juntos recostado en aquella cama, la izo hervir de celos y los levantó lo más rápido posible. A Melanie, al ver a su hermana con Freddie, sabía que ellos estaban uniendo lazos, lazos que en el futuro serían muy difíciles e romper, así que ella se encargaría de romperlos en ese momento.

҉

҉

҉

Aquel mismo jueves, la chica había armado el plan perfecto. Sólo necesitaba de la ayuda del guardarropa de su hermana y su don de la actuación.

Salió a la calle con una playera floja de su hermana, uno de sus jeans y sus convers más viejos y desgastados que tenía.

-¡Oigan!- les llamó a un grupo de chicos de su escuela -¿Quieren escuchar un secreto?- los chicos asintieron –¿Conocen a Freddie Benson?- volvieron a asentir con curiosidad –vean esta foto de cuando tenía doce años –reveló una foto del castaño sonriendo con los dientes más chuecos que podrían haber visto en toda la existencia. Los chicos, al ver aquella foto, comenzaron a reír y a tomarle foto… a la foto.

-Oh Sam, tu nunca dejando de atormentar a nadie… ¿Verdad?- decía un chico entre risas.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir… ¡Nos vemos!- dijo la chica sonriendo, sabiendo que su plan estaba yendo a la perfección. Se acercó a muchos más chicos y chicas enseñándoles la foto del dientes-chuecos de Freddie y haciéndolos reír sin parar.

-Hola Gibboso- saludó al regordete que se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque con unos lentes de sol.

-¿Oh?, hola Sam- dijo mientras observaba a un pájaro volar sobre uno de los árboles del parque –¿Qué cuentas?...

-Bueno… tengo algo que mostrarte- pero antes de dar a revelar la foto el chico la interrumpió.

-Mira, son lentes que graban … Me los prestó Freddie- la chica sonrió.

-Graba esto- el chico la miró para comenzar a grabar. Y después de un "Acción" de parte del chico, la chica comenzó con su travesura -¿Quién no quiere ver a un Dientes-chuecos?... Y más cuando es alguien como… -dio a revelar la fotografía –Freddie Benson- y al inclinarse para acercar la fotografía a los lentes que llevaba puestos Gibby, una de las mangas de la playera de su hermana se deslizó por su hombro, revelando su lunar en el hombro derecho, pero lo pasó por desapercibido y siguió con su travesura.

҉

҉

҉

El castaño se encontraba esperando a Sam en el patio trasero de la escuela, enojado. Cuando la chica, por fin, se decidió a aparecer, éste la miró enojado.

-¿Qué pasó Fredoso?- el chico la miró más enojado aún.

-¡¿Que qué pasó!?- preguntó molesto -¡Esto pasó!- dijo mostrándole la foto que "ella" había estado publicando.

-¡WOW!, ¡Que dientes!- dijo mirando la fotografía muy atenta.

-¿Sabes lo que me molesta de la gente, Sam?... Me molesta que sean hipócritas, como tú… No puedo creer que hallas estado enseñándole a todo mundo esta fotografía- dijo molesto.

-¡¿Yo!?- preguntó atónita.

-¡Sí!, ¡tú…!... No quiero verte más, Sam… No creí que fueras a llegar tan lejos- dijo alejándose del lugar, dejando a Sam sorprendida por cómo la habían inculpado; pero si quería ignorancia… le daría ignorancia. Volvió a su clase.

҉

҉

҉

Aquel fin de semana fue matador para ella, ya que no había nadie para que la ayudase a estudiar. Ni siquiera Carly, porque estaba de viaje con su abuelo, en Yakima y regresaría aquel lunes en la madrugada. ¿Qué hiso?, pues estudió a su modo, aprendiéndose todo en una canción para que no se le olvidase casi nada.

Aunque, la semana de exámenes fue mucho más dura para ella, porque al parecer había estudiado un poco menos de lo que venía en el examen y algunas preguntas las contestó al azar. Y aquel mismo viernes darían la lista de los cincuenta mejores del nivel preparatoria. Cuando pegaron aquella lista, hiso lo que jamás creyó hacer en su vida: se formó en la fila para ver los resultados.

Todos la miraban con cara extraña, pensando en qué rayos estaba pensando como formarse en esa fila, y muchos se le acercaron a decirle que esa era la fila de los resultados y la del almuerzo estaba en el comedor, pero ella no hiso el más mínimo caso. Cuando por fin llegaba la hora de ver quiénes estaban en aquella lista, revisó de arriba para abajo:

**"Lista de estudiantes destacados"**

1-Melanie Puckett

.

.

.

15- Fredward Benson

.

.

.

20- Carly Shay

.

.

46- Bradley Henderson

47- Lola Lovecraft

.

.

.

49- Miranda Smith

50- Samantha Puckett

Y sus ojos brillaron al ver aquello. Ya no le importaba el video, ni Freddie ni su pelea, ni su pierna enyesada. Lo único que podía ver en ese mundo era aquella lista. Todos se acercaron a la chica, y al ver su nombre en aquella lista, la miraron sorprendidos. "Felicidades", "¡Wow!, ¡Le echaste ganas de verás!". Escuchaba todos aquellos halagos y felicitaciones como en un murmullo, estaba perdida en aquella lista.

-Felicidades Puckett- dijo Brad apareciendo frente a ella –Ten el video-dijo lanzándole un disco.

-¿Cómo sé que no tienes otro?- le preguntó con una mirada fulminante.

-¡Hey!, yo jamás rompo una promesa- dijo, y dicho eso, se fue.

Sonó la campana de la salida y la chica le tomo tres fotos a la lista y, con sus muletas, "corrió" para las afueras de la escuela.

҉

҉

҉

El castaño caminaba por las calles de Seattle, a cuatro cuadras de su casa. Estaba tan decepcionado consigo mismo por haberle dicho todo eso a Sam. Y gracias a Gibby tendrá que hacerlo; se lo merecía. Pero… si no fuese porque Gibby le enseñó aquel video que grabó con sus lentes, no hubiera visto aquel lunar en el hombro derecho, dando a saber que, aquella rubia, era una impostora.

Sintió algo frío tocar su cabeza, y noto que comenzaba a nevar. Caminó una cuadra más, y se encontró con una Sam temblando del frío tratando de ir lo más rápido posible a su casa. Él la alcanzó corriendo hacia ella y se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a la rubia sobre los hombros.

La chica sí había notado su presencia, pero decidió ignorarla. Movió sus hombros haciendo que la chaqueta cayera al suelo. Trató de ir más rápido, pero al hacer esto, no pudo notar un pequeño desnivel de la acera que haría que se cayese. Y así fue; se cayó. Lo peor de todo, fue que, como trató de apoyarse en una de sus muletas, ésta se había roto a la mitad. Se quedó en el piso sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Una mano frente a ella, ofreciéndole ayuda, la dejó sorprendida. Desconfiada, tomó la mano del chico y se paró en un solo pie.

-Póntela, hace mucho frío, te vas a enfermar- la rubia, incómoda, dejo que el chico pusiera su chaqueta en sus hombros, y después de aquello, dejó que el chico la cargase en su espalda para llegar a casa más rápido.

-Lo siento, Sam- dijo el castaño esperando recibir el peor de los insultos.

-Baboso- le dijo la chica riendo por el actuar del chico.

-Me esperaba más que eso, pero prefiero conservar mi cara- dijo el chico, también, riendo.

La chica recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y se quedó dormida. Después de todo, cinco días seguida, durmiendo sólo dos horas… ¡Estaba agotada!... Y fuera hasta en el hombro de Brad, ella habría puesto su cabeza en su hombro y se habría quedado dormida.

Pero de algo estaba segura: el hombro de Freddie era en verdad como una almohada.

҉

҉

҉

_"Bien, me siento como una nerd total… Creo que es lo primero que pensaría yo de mi misma al estar en una lista de destacados, en último lugar, pero aun así. Aunque de cierta forma me siento muy feliz. Freddie y yo nos hemos reconciliado y se acerca Navidad, ¿no podría haber algo mejor?... Esperen… ¿Yo dije que es bueno que Freddie se lleve bien conmigo?… ¡Agh!... ser nerd me afecta… Bien, creo en cierta forma no nos peleamos; fue… la pelea más corta…"_

* * *

**Reviews?**

ꜜ  
ꜜ  
ꜜ


	8. Sombrilla rota

**Fecha:** 02/04/20013 (1:00 p.m.)

Capítulo 8: Sombrilla rota

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Waaa!, ¡Me siento tan feliz de que tenga ya 50 Reviews!... Tal vez para muchos no es mucho, pero para mí, es un gran avance desde que empezó la historia. Quisiera agradecerles a todos por lograr los 50 Reviews, por eso para este, el próximo y el próximo de ese próximo capítulo, les traeré una gran sorpresa. Sin más, dejaré que lean este maravilloso capítulo, no se arrepentirán (y creo que será el más largo de todos).

**PD:** Cuando hable del vestido que se pondrá Sam, imagínense que es el vestido del capítulo 4 de la tercera temporada de ICarly (Los premios ICarly).

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "¡Ups!, ¡Me enamoré!" (O la mayoría de ellos) son propiedad de nuestro padre Dan. La historia y el capítulo que les traigo hoy es purísima obra mía… :D

* * *

**"Sombrilla rota"**

* * *

Eran los mejores días de invierno: Las vacaciones de invierno habían comenzado, la nieve caía sin parar, chiquillos por doquier cantando villancicos, y las tiendas de regalos más que llenas. Samantha Puckett no podría pedir más que eso.

Se dirigió hacia La tienda frente a ella y, al entrar, vio padres buscando juguetes por allí y por allá, desesperados por encontrar lo que sus pequeños les habían pedido a Santa. Sonrió divertida y se dispuso a buscar el regalo para su familia.

Primero buscó el regalo para su madre. Encontró unos pendientes a doce dólares y los puso en la canastilla. Sólo llevaba cien dólares que había ahorrado ese año para Navidad, así que tenía que calcular lo mejor que pudiera para que le alcanzara para regalarle a todos.

Luego fue por el de su hermana. Para ella, encontró un brillo labial color rosa bajo a diez dólares y, también, lo echó en la canastilla.

Después, buscó el regalo para su padre. Buscó algo que en verdad le gustara, y encontró unas barajas españolas a siete dólares. A su padre en serio le encantaban las barajas españolas; era una persona que apostaba mucho, así que también metió las barajas a su canastilla.

Buscó, después, el regalo de Gustavo. No conocía mucho a Gustavo, así que no sabía que podría gustarle. Aunque, al tener aquella barriga de Santa, a Gustavo tal vez le gustaba mucho comer. Vio una revista de cupones de restaurantes de comida rápida y pensó en dárselo; pero era algo casi sin valor, ya que la mayoría vencían al día siguiente. Buscó y buscó, y encontró una chaqueta de la talla de Gustavo con rebaja del 50% que costaba veinte dólares, y, como Gustavo había sido un amor desde que llegó a su casa, no dudó en meterla en la canastilla.

Y, por más que odiaba admitirlo, tenía que comprar un regaló para ese idiota. No le importó mucho, hasta que vio una bola de cristal en una repisa. Aquella bola de cristal tenía, por dentro, un chico patinando con ropa de invierno y, cuando sacudías la bola, salían pequeñas bolas de unicel simulando ser la nieve, y supo que ese sería el regalo perfecto para Freddie. Pero al darle la vuelta al objeto, vio el precio: cuarenta dólares (parecía que era lo único sin rebaja).

-¡¿Cuarenta Dólares!?- gritó y la mayoría de los clientes a su alrededor la voltearon a ver. Ella, avergonzada se puso el gorro de la chaqueta en la cabeza para ocultarse y puso la bola de cristal en la canastilla. Caminó hacia la caja para que le cobraran.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué llevará?- dijo una chica, joven y bella, con una sonrisa (más forzada que nunca).

-Esto. Cóbreme antes de que me arrepienta- la joven escaneó todos los regalos y dijo el costo final.

-Son ochenta y nueve dólares- dijo y recibió el dinero de la rubia; le dio su cambio y Sam se dispuso a salir de ahí lo antes posible.

Sólo tenía once dólares, así que fue por su regalo. Se detuvo en una heladería y compró un bote de litro y medio de su helado favorito: Pistache.  
Y por más asqueroso que sonara, no sabía tan mal; sabía a betún con nuez.

Caminó fuera del centro comercial y se dirigió a su casa. Al llegar, encontró el buzón repleto de cartas. La mayoría, como todos los años, tal vez serían de los admiradores de Melanie deseándole una muy Feliz Navidad… Claro. Tomó las cartas (eran como unas veinte) y las puso sobre la mesa del comedor.

-Para Melanie, para Melanie, para Melanie, para Melanie…- y siguió así hasta que encontró una para Freddie y para Gustavo –De… ¿Marissa Benson?, ¿Será la mamá de Freddie?- curiosa, abrió la carta.

_"Hijo y esposo míos:_

_Los he extrañado mucho, mucho. El viaje a París con la abuela fue maravilloso, pero tengo que volver con ustedes para Navidad. Así que, aunque no creo que llegue a tiempo esta carta, les aviso de una vez que el 25 de diciembre del año presente, estaré ahí con ustedes y con su amigo Harry. Tal vez llegaré como a medio día, espero no sea una gran sorpresa para ustedes. Para la próxima, compraré un celular; así, no tendremos que estar comunicándonos tan lentamente por cartas._

_¡Nos vemos en Seattle!, ¡Los extraño!_

_Atte: Marissa Benson (su madre y esposa)."_

-¡Ja!… Llega hoy. Que mal, no tengo un regalo para ella. Bueno, creo que lo mejor es ir con Gustavo y Freddie y entregarles la carta… DESPUÉS de cerrarla y hacerla parecer que nadie la abrió- subió las escaleras y entró al cuarto de huéspedes. Encontró a Freddie acostado en la cama, con sólo unos pants grises (el torso descubierto), leyendo un libro.

-Si quieres parecer sexy, lo único que haces es hacerme vomitar- dijo con burla la rubia, entrando al cuarto –Alguien llamada Marissa te envió esta carta a ti y a tu padre- vio cómo el chico ponía cara de horror y tomaba la carta asustado, esperando que sólo fuera una mentira de aquel demonio rubio. Sam vio a Freddie leyendo la carta, y cada párrafo leído, era una maldición del chico.

En aquellos momentos, Sam bajó la mirada y vio el torso desnudo de aquel castaño. Podía ver cómo estaba, ni tan musculoso, pero apenas se le podían notar unos cuadros del tamaño de su puño. Puso la cabeza de lado, tratando de ver mejor aquellos; con el chico encorvado no se podía ver mucho. Hiso los ojos de chino para ver mejor, pero el chico la llamó.

-¡Puckett!- la chica volteó a ver su cara -¿Admirando?- la miró con una sonrisa socarrona. La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por haber sido descubierta.

-¿Yo?, ¡Por favor!... Si te miraba, era porque creía que había más que eso, hasta Gibby te supera- se cruzó de brazos con la boca chueca y el chico prosiguió con el tema de Marissa.

-Marissa, la que me escribió esta carta, no es nada más ni nada menos que mi madre. Va a llegar en un rato y yo no sabía nada. Ash, ella es un demonio amoroso.

-¿Demonio amoroso?- la chica se burló del apodo que Freddie dirigía hacia su madre.

-Sí, es como tú, un demonio. Pero, en vez de ser desastroso, es amoroso- la chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Espera, espera… ¿Yo desastrosa?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí- dijo el chico afirmativamente.

-Yo NO soy desastrosa. Algo distraída a veces, pero jamás desastrosa. Y si soy un demonio, soy el mejor de todos- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-¡Por favor!, eres más torpe que… que…

-¿Que qué?

-que… que cuando estabas en muletas. Cayéndote de aquí para allá…

-Por favor, que me hayan quitado las muletas, me ha hecho más fuerte de lo que era- dijo orgullosa.

-Quieres probarlo, no creo que seas más fuerte que yo- dijo el castaño desafiante parándose de la cama.

-Probémoslo- la rubia se puso al frente del chico. Freddie la tomó de la muñeca y dobló su brazo hasta que éste llegara a la espalda de Sam, la empujó con el pie y ésta cayó en la cama con el chico encima de ella, inmovilizándola. Freddie se estiró un poco para tomar la cinta adhesiva del escritorio, y Sam aprovechó eso para meter su pie y hacer que éste cayera al piso. En cuanto ella se puso encima de él, se escuchó el timbre y Freddie se levantó, haciendo que Sam cayera hacia atrás y se golpeara la cabeza con la cama.

-¡No!, ¡Tal vez sea mi madre!- dijo éste queriendo asomarse por la ventana.

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- dijo enojada levantándose del piso mientras se sacudía el trasero con las manos y se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe –Idiota, la ventana de tu cuarto deja ver el patio trasero, no el delantero- rio.

-Ven, tú recibirás a mi madre- dijo jalándola de la mano hacia el piso de abajo. Al llegar abajo, el chico le dijo a la rubia que le abriera a su mamá, que fuera lo más tolerante en lo que él bajaba.

Y cuando la puerta se abrió, se dejó ver a un hombre robusto cargando bolsas del mercado: Gustavo. La chica lo saludó de buena manera y llamó al castaño para que fuera a ver que no era su madre, y en cuanto el chico bajó y vio a su padre:

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá viene en camino!- Gustavo lo vio con horror y le tiró a Sam todas su bolsas a la mano para subir corriendo con su hijo.

_"¿Qué tan insoportable es Marissa Benson?"_ pensó la rubia extrañada. Escuchó que volvían a tocar el timbre, así que está vez abrió y vio una figura femenina del otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Tú eres la hija de Harry Puckett?- Sam, al escuchar "Hija de Harry Puckett" le entró un semblante oscuro, pero, aun así, dejó eso de lado y se comportó normal. Tenía las esperanzas de arruinar la vida de Freddie con aquello. Si su madre estaba ahí, ¿Qué secretos no podría sacarle a ésta?

-Hola, soy Samantha… Sólo dígame Sam- lo dijo tan… igualadamente. O tal vez no. Porque no se comportó como una maldita, mediocre o malcriada (o cualquier cosa con "M"); aunque, tampoco se comportó tan amablemente como lo era Melanie. Ella… sólo fue… Sam.

-Oh. Hola, Sam. ¿Sabes si mi hijo y mi esposo están en casa?- lo dijo con esperanzas de escuchar: "Oh, no. Ellos fueron a comprarle un regalo a usted por ser una gran madre y esposa". Pero es no fue la respuesta de la rubia frente a ella.

-Claro, están arriba- en cuanto la mujer iba a subir, los dos bajaron rápido. Harry con una camisa de rayas (a lo cual Sam quiso vomitar), fajado y unos pantalones color carne. En cuanto a Freddie, él venía con una playera de cuadros (A lo cual, Sam TAMBIÉN quiso vomitar), desfajado y unos jeans. Los dos iban muy bien peinados y con una colonia más fuerte que el olor de un zorrillo.

-¡Hola!, ¡Los extrañé tanto!- los dos la abrazaron algo incómodos.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Gustavo.

-Bien, cariño. Me siento tan aliviada de volver de París- dijo al aferrarse protectoramente a su esposo –Es horrible. No te dejan comer nada que no se Gourmet.

-Por eso es París, mamá- dijo Freddie riendo.

-Oh, ¿Pero qué estamos haciendo?, ¿Dónde está Harry?... ¿Él sabe que estoy aquí?- preguntó angustiada –Bueno, antes de que lleguen los Puckett, haré una inspección del nuevo hogar- y venía lo que Gustavo y Freddie esperaban: La inspección. Era ese momento donde los dos mirabas para el piso con una mano en la frente, "simulando" un dolor de cabeza. Y Sam entendía. Que ellos se vistieran así, era señal de que aquella madre y esposa que tenían… era una… paranoica.

ɷ  
ɷ  
ɷ

-Hombre, el regalo de Sam es el mejor- dijo un chico de pelo hasta los hombros, alto y con un gorro de frío.

-Lo sé. Pero… ¿Es buena idea ir con ella ahora mismo?- preguntó un rubio- Digo, hoy es Navidad. Ha de estar en una aburrida reunión familiar… ¿No?- todos lo miraron.

-Si está en una ABURRIDA reunión familiar, con más razón tenemos que ir, Jake- dijo el chico, llamado ED.

-¡¿Vamos a arruinar su reunión familiar!?- preguntó Alex (el de cabello largo).

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- dijo su amigo Will.

-¡Porque Melanie Puckett estará ahí y…!- todos lo miraron de mala manera.

-Lo hacemos por nuestra mejor amiga Sam, no por tu enamoramiento- dijo Nathan molesto.

-Ya te hemos dicho que esa niña no vale la pena. Puede que sea muy linda, limpia, bonita y amable. Pero estoy seguro de que por dentro, es una vil víbora- dijo Jake con sus manos en los bolsillos. ¿Qué tanto odiaba a Melanie?

ɷ  
ɷ  
ɷ

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y la familia Puckett, junto con la familia Benson, cenaban tranquilamente. El chico Benson no podía creer lo que estaba bien. No podía creer que veía a la mismísima Samantha Puckett en vestido. Sinceramente, ella, así, sería una Melanie; menos por cómo comía avorazadamente el cerdo. Fuera de eso, ella era una Melanie.

Después de cenar, todos fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sillones. Melanie y Sam, estaban en las braceras del sillón matrimonial donde se encontraban sentados sus padres. Y Freddie se encontraba parado a lado de su padre, quién estaba sentado en el otro sillón junto a su esposa.

-Primero, yo entregaré mis regalos- decretó Harry. Subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y sacó seis cajas con regalos dentro –El segundo es para mi querida esposa Pamela, son unos pendientes de oro puro. Para Sam, un marco para fotos- cuando a Pamela le dieron su regalo, le brillaron los ojos con cierta admiración hacia Harry. Pero, en cambio Sam, al recibir aquel barato y tonto regalo, no dijo nada y sólo se quedó con cara de pocos amigos –Para mi amigo Gustavo, una cámara de video (Me dijo que quería una). Y para su hijo una camisa, espero que te guste Fredward. Para la recién llegada, un regalo de último minuto, unos pendientes de plata, lo siento mucho Marissa –Harry subió de nuevo las escaleras, y bajo con un bolígrafo, tocaron la puerta. Firmó unas cuantas cosas a lo que parecía ser el cartero y metió una caja grande a la sala un segundo después de haberle deseado una feliz Navidad a aquel hombre que realizó la entrega –Éste, es para mi pequeña hija Melanie.

Melanie corrió entusiasmada y abrió la caja -¡Es un teclado!, ¡Gracias Papá!- abrazó a su padre y dejó su regalo en su cuarto. Cuando regresó, le tocaba a Pamela dar sus regalos. Ella los sacó de la cocina.

-Bueno, éste es para mi pequeña Melanie, son las zapatillas que tanto quería. Para la recién llegada, Marissa, le tengo una blusa muy hermosa, de buena marca. Para Sam, tengo unos lentes; has estado algo cegatona, así que compré este regalo para ti- Sam refunfuñó enojada –éste es para mi esposo, una nueva laptop; viene con una USB. Para Gustavo, es una camisa. Y para Freddie, también una camisa- todos miraron con buenos ojos a la madre de las gemelas y ésta se sentó de nuevo. Se paró Melanie.

-Bueno- sacó sus regalos de una bolsa que tenía ahí en la sala –Éste es para Freddie, una lámpara de lava- Freddie miró con entusiasmo la bolsa y la abrió; la lámpara era magnífica –Éste es para mis padres, son unos anillos. Éste es para mi tío Gustavo, es una playera; tal vez te quede algo grande, no encontré más chica, lo siento. Éste es para la recién llegada, la señora Benson, es una pulsera…- Sam se había quedado esperando el regalo de su hermana para ella, pero no llegó –Oh, lo siento Sam, se me acabó el dinero y sólo me quedó para comprarme mi collar de oro. Será a la próxima- tanto Sam, como Freddie y Gustavo, la vieron con malos ojos, pero trataron de dejarlo pasar.

-Bien, me toca a mí- dijo la rubia de vestido azul –Éste es para mi madre, son unos pendientes. Éste es para mi padre, son unas barajas españolas. Éste es para mi tío Gustavo, es una camisa, y SÍ es de tu talla. Éste es para Mel, es un brillo labial- Melanie lo vio sin valor alguno y sólo lo guardo de nuevo, por respeto –Éste es para Fred, es una bola de cristal- todo lo dijo sin ninguna emoción o sentimiento. Aunque, había olvidado comprar algo para la señora Benson, así que corrió a la cocina y tomó el helado que se había comprado esa misma mañana –Mire, le traje esto, es helado, lo volveré a poner en el refrigerador y usted cómalo cuando quiera- _"¡Era MI helado!"_. Lo regresó al refrigerador y volvió a la sala a sentarse. Tal vez podría ser Sam Puckett, pero en Navidad, se convertía en la persona más generosa del mundo, con esperanzas de que algún día ellos lo hicieran igual. Aunque fuese sólo en Navidad, era genial tener a la Samantha generosa. Pero era mucho más genial, tener a la Samy de siempre a lado.

Se paró Freddie. –Bien, estos regalos son para ustedes.- dijo sacando los regalos de una caja que estaba tras el sillón –Éste es para Harry, es una camisa. Éste es para Pamela, es un collar de plata. Éste es para mi papá, lo que siempre quiso, un medidor de presión para muñeca- todos miraron raro a Gustavo por tal cosa –Éste es para mi madre, un collar de oro con un dije de una "M". Y el de Sam está allá arriba, en un rato se lo doy- Melanie lo vio desconcertada –Oh, lo siento Melanie, se me acabó el dinero y sólo me alcanzó para comprarme esta camisa. Será a la próxima- todos, en especial Melanie, lo miraron desconcertados; a excepción de Sam que trataba de aguantarse las ganas de reír. Melanie sólo se cruzó de brazos, desconcertada.

-Ahora, es mi turno. Éste es para Sam, lo compre prensando en ella, es un equipo para…- se le acercó al oído –Hacer bromas- le susurró. Ella rio y Gustavo volvió a lo suyo –Éste es para Melanie, es una pulsera de plata. Éste es para Harry, es un reloj. Éste es para Pamela, es un reloj, pero de arena; con la arena más fina y el cristal más fuerte que podría haber encontrado. Y éste, es para mi esposa – le entregó unos, al parecer, boletos.

-¡Gustavo!, ¡cariño!... ¡Son entradas para el "Italiani's". El restaurante más caro de Seattle. Te amo- le dio un beso a lo cual, los menores de dieciocho miraron con asco.

-Creo que es hora de dormir, niños- dijo Pamela.

-Sí, lamento no haber comprado regalos, pero mañana les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Marissa. Y con aquellos, los tres menores, se fueron a sus cuartos.

ɷ  
ɷ  
ɷ

Sam caminaba por su cuarto, esperando a que el castaño fuera a dejarle su regalo. Se escucharon unos golpecitos en la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Sam y éste pasó.

-Traje tu regalo- dijo con el regalo escondido en su espalda –Pero cierra los ojos.

-Nos soy estúpida, dámelo ahora- el chico la miró desafiadamente y la chica obedeció y cerró los ojos.

-Ahora… ¡Ábrelos!- cuando Sam abrió los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía. Una patineta, era una patineta. Y era color negra con rojo en las orillas. Era genial; pero luego recordó el accidente.

-¿Quieres que me vuelva a romper un pie, verdad?- dijo enojada.

-¡No!, la compré para que los chicos y yo te ayudemos a montarla.

-¡Genial!- tomó su nueva patineta y la puso en un armario.

-Bueno, ¿No me vas a dar las gracias o algo?- preguntó por la falta de modales.

-No, la Sam generosa se ha ido. Ahora, vete a tu cuarto, ¡Adiós!- dijo despidiéndose.

-No puedo, mis padres se han puesto demasiado amorosos y da algo de asco- dijo riendo.

-Bien, pero no molestes- éste sólo se sentó en la cama, en lo que Sam se metía al baño para cambiarse.

Cuando Sam salió del cuarto, Freddie se recostó en la cama y pudo notar unas hojas encima de ésta. Las tomó y vio al principio "Broken Umbrella" (Sombrilla rota).

-¿Una canción?- miró con sorpresa -¿La habrá escrito ella?- con miedo de que Sam pudiese darse cuenta que tomó esas hojas, las empezó a leer. –Cuando estoy contigo, no importa si vamos caminando con una… ¿Sombrilla rota?... ¿Que llueva, que llueva, que llueva?...- _"la canción es algo… rara"_ pensó Freddie y decidió leerla toda.

_"__You're walking around, rain coming down  
I don't mind at all  
Let all the clouds tear up and drown us  
Winter, spring, summer, or fall._

_Cuz when I'm with you it really don't matter  
If we're walking around with a broken umbrella  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain_

With your hand in mine the sun always shines  
No matter what the weatherman says  
I don't mind a flood, let's splash through the puddles  
Baby this is just as good as it gets  
Oh yes.

_Cuz when I'm with you it really don't matter  
If we're walking around with a broken umbrella  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain_

So kiss me  
(so kiss me)  
Like you mean it  
(like you mean it)  
Like a blue sky  
(like a blue sky)  
Like you're dreaming  
(like you're dreaming)  
Like you're dreaming

Cuz when I'm with you it really don't matter  
If we're walking around with a broken umbrella  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain  
Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain

_Let it rain, and rain, and rain, and rain, yeah  
We're walking around, rain coming down…._

_Bueno… es algo buena. Pero… ¿Ella sabe tocar algún instrumento?... Tengo que averiguarlo"_

Salió del cuarto y se encontró a la mamá de Sam, entrando a su habitación.

-Sra. Puckett, me podría responder una pregunta.

-Sí la que quieras Freddie, ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Melanie y Sam saben tocar algún instrumento?- preguntó muy curioso por saber la respuesta.

-Claro, cuando las dos eras pequeñas (como de unos seis o siete años), las llevábamos a clases de piano. Aunque dejaron de ir hace dos años –Freddie sonrió y le dio las gracias. Volvió a entrar al cuarto de Sam, y al tener una gran idea, salió de ahí y fue al de Melanie.

-Melanie- la saludó.

-¿Qué ocurre Freddie?- le preguntó.

-Quería saber… si me dejas agarrar tu teclado.

-¿Mi teclado?- preguntó desconcertada –Primero me dejas sin regalo, ¿y ahora quieres que te dé el mío?

-Es que… es que no te di regalo porque supuse que te gustaría mejor ir a comer juntos a algún lugar- después de haber dicho eso, se quiso echar para atrás, pero ya no podía.

-¡¿En serio!?- ¿Era tan ingenua –Bien, te dejaré el teclado, pero cuídalo bien. Ten, es el cable para conectarlo – Freddie le dio las gracias y se fue al cuarto de Sam, ella ya había salido del baño.

-Hola Sam- la saludó y acomodó el teclado en su pequeño cuarto.

-¿Por qué traes esa cosa?- le preguntó al verlo batallando para arreglar y acomodar el teclado.

-Puckett, tú sabes tocar piano. Tócalo- le dijo mientras prendía éste. La rubia se acercó y empezó a tocar cualquier cosa, luego empezó a tocar "La cucaracha" –¿Por qué no tocas… emmm… "Broken Umbrella"?- la chica lo miró desconcertada y se abalanzó hacía él.

-¡¿Estuviste viendo mis cosas!?, ¡Estás muerto!- y justamente cuando le iba a dar el golpe, se le vino una pregunta a la cabeza… ¿Le habrá gustado su canción?... –Eh… ¿Por qué?, ¿Te gustó?

-Bueeeno…. –la chica lo miró amenazante – Sí, me encantó- dijo Freddie con miedo.

-Es para el concurso de talentos que se hará en la feria en dos meses.

-¿Participarás?- le preguntó.

-Si te digo que la canción es para el concurso, es porque sí participaré. Pero el problema, es que también participará Melanie, y yo tengo pánico escénico.

-¿Pánico escénico?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí… espera, ¿Por qué te digo esto a ti?, vete… ¡Adiós!- lo sacó de empujones del cuarto y se recargó en la puerta para evitar su entrada de nuevo.

ɷ  
ɷ  
ɷ

_"Yo sé que canto mejor que Melanie, pero el pánico escénico me va a echar a perder todo. No dejaré que ese idiota se vuelva a meter a mi cuarto. Aun así… ¿Le habrá gustado de verdad?... Creo que no lo sabré hasta que me oiga cantar… ¡¿Pero qué cosas digo?!... No cantaré en frente de nadie hasta que sea el concurso… Aunque… Carly sí me oirá, ella es mi mejor amiga. Bueno, es hora de dormir… creo que no podré evitar soñarme a mí misma en el parque caminando… con una sombrilla rota…"_

* * *

**NOTA:**

_Para lo de la canción, es de Jennette Mccurdy, se llama "Broken Umbrella". Creo que será éste y otro capítulo del que hable de esta canción, así que, los que odien los Fanfics musicales, no dejen la historia, que este Fanfic trata de otra cosa. Una encuesta pequeña... por votación:_

_¿Quieren que haya un beso de Sam y Freddie de una vez?, ¿O nos esperamos un rato más?_

_Bueno, eso es todo por el capítulo y espero que les haya gustado... ¡BESOS!_

* * *

**Reviews**

**V**


	9. Fue sólo un accidente

**Fecha: **14/05/2013 (16:05)

**Capítulo 9: **Fue sólo un accidente

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, bueno. Les prometí traerles el capítulo y aquí está. No sé si les guste, pero a mí me dio cierta risa. Bueeeno. Quería decirles que me siento extremadamente feliz por los Reviews. Y gracias a aquellas personas que se molestan en escribir "Me gustó el capi. ¡Actualiza pronto!". Aprecio mucho el apoyo que dan a la historia. Sinceramente, lo han notado, me tardo muchísimo en un solo capítulo para actualizar. Claro, es porque siempre me quedo esperando a que alguien más ponga Review y después me doy cuenta de que no valió la pena esperar. Quiero decirles que para poner Reviews no es necesario tener cuenta, sólo con poner tu nombre o Guest y con eso es suficiente. Por favor, sigan apoyando la historia, que me dan entusiasmos para seguir escribiéndola. Ah, por cierto: a aquellos que sí tengan cuenta y me hayan dejado Review, revisaré sus historias para ver si alguna me gusta. Recuerden que yo en TODAS las historias que leo dejó Review. Simplemente porque pienso que todos nos merecemos dar y recibir una opinión sobre cualquier historia. Así que gracias por su atención y espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.

**PD:** Abajo les tengo una gran sorpresa… ;D

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de "¡Ups!, ¡Me enamoré!" (O la mayoría de ellos) son propiedad de nuestro padre Dan. La historia y el capítulo que les traigo hoy, es purísima obra mía… :D

* * *

Fue sólo un accidente

* * *

Sintió un zumbido cerca de la oreja, era una pequeña mosca que logró exasperarlo hasta el punto de aventar un manotazo y tirar los postres que traía el mesero en las manos. ¿Dónde estaba?... Más bien, ¿Cuándo se iría de dónde estaba?... Al parecer, eso significaba "promesa"; una promesa algo idiota, pero bueno.

Se encontraba en el restaurante donde había quedado con Melanie. La chica no paraba de hablar de lo celosas que estaban las chicas en el baile de primavera del año pasado y de varias cosas más, y con esa mosca en su oído zumbando, no ayudaba a su paciencia.  
Pero era casi hora de terminar, faltaban los postres –que había tirado por cierto, así que tendría que esperar un poco más- y por fin sería libre.

Vio que el mesero se acercaba, cuidadosamente, para que Freddie no volviera a tirar nada –Sus postres- dijo y se alejó a toda velocidad.

Eran unos helados, tres bolitas. Y no sólo eso, había quedado de verse con los chicos y Sam en el parque de patinetas a las cuatro de la tarde para organizar una "pijamada" –más bien, sólo una noche juntos- y ya eran las tres con cincuenta; así que comió lo más rápido posible. Dejó dinero sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del lugar dejando a una rubia desconcertada, ¿Acaso un chico la dejó en medio de una cita?, tendría que estar soñando.

* * *

-¿Fred va a llegar?, ya son las cuatro con diez- dijo un rubio revisando su reloj. Ellos habían quedado a las cuatro, tal vez sean unos pandilleros o como los llame la sociedad, pero nunca tenía que faltar la puntualidad.

Los chicos miraron a Sam, que estaba con un ceño fruncido mirando hacia la entrada del parque.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?, ¿Va a llegar?- preguntó Alex viendo a su amiga enojada.

-Lo dudo- respondió la chica parándose, lista para irse de ahí.

-¿Por?- preguntó el pequeño ED parándose junto a su amiga.

-Porque está con Mel en una CITA- se sentó de nuevo cruzada de brazos. Olvidó que estaban ahí para armar una noche de películas con los chicos en casa de Alex. ED la imitó sentándose de nuevo.

-¡¿Qué!?- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Espera, ¿mi amigo sale con mi novia?- preguntó Alex entre asustado y enojado.

-Por milésima vez, ¡MELANIE NO ES TU NOVIA!- le gritó Nathan sacudiéndole el cabeza, paranoico.

-Pero está dentro de las reglas del grupo- dijo Jake sentado a la derecha de Sam.

-Es cierto, en las reglas está estrictamente: "No socializar con el enemigo a menos que sea para un sabotaje hacia éste"- mencionó ED.

-Es que, es que… ¡MELANIE!, ¡POR FAVOR!- Alex quiso que razonaran los de su grupo –Es bonita, es lista, es graciosa, amigable, simpática…- los chicos trataron de parar a Alex al ver a su amiga rubia con la mirada gacha, pero no funcionó –… nunca te aburres con ella, es la más talentosa del mundo…

-¡Cállate Alex!- le gritaron todos al de cabellera larga, menos Sam.

-Bien- la chica se levantó y empezó a alejarse –Si sólo van a hablar de mi hermana, armen su propia noche ustedes solos…- y dispuesta a irse, caminó hacia la salida del lugar.

No podía creer que SUS amigos sólo quisieran desperdiciar su tiempo hablando de esa vil víbora. Si sólo iban a hablar de ella, para que convivir con ellos una noche que se suponía iba a ser de PELÍCULAS. Iba con la mirada gacha, más roja que un tomate por el enojo. Empezó a caminar más y más rápido, hasta que escuchó los gritos de alguien, al parecer (y con su gran oído), supuso que era… Freddie. Levantó la cabeza, y lo único que pudo ver, fue la gran frentota de esetonto chocar contra la suya… pero de ahí… todo se tornó negro a su alrededor.

* * *

Éste ya iba tarde y no quería estar ni un solo minuto más con aquella enfadosa rubia. Quería irse de ahí lo antes posible y así lo hizo. Siguió corriendo hasta que por fin llegó a la entrada de su querido parque de patinetas. Se detuvo en la entrada y corrió hacia su lugar favorito. Aunque, no se fijó el suelo, se fijó en dónde estarían sus amigos. Cuando vio a una rubia caminar, corrió hacia ella, pero una patineta se cruzó en su camino. Iba patinando con un pie, asombrosamente que todos los del parque se le quedaron viendo. Aunque, para él era horrible, porque sabía que con resbalarse y patinar inconscientemente con un pie, al final, tendría lesiones. Y las tuvo.  
Cuando empezó a acercarse a la rubia, trató de parar la patineta, pero… ¿Quién dijo que una patineta tendría frenos automáticos?... Al final, chocó contra la rubia, cabeza con cabeza… labios con labios.

Se quedó paralizado, tirado encima de ella. Y ella… con los ojos cerrados. ¿Se habría desmayado?, ¿Qué tan duro pudo haber sido el golpe?...

Se separó de la chica con una cara más roja que un tomate y una manzana combinados. Los chicos se acercaron asombrados.

-Ya te habías tardado Fred… Y no hablo en llegar al parque- los chicos rieron con el comentario de ED.

Freddie se arrodilló ante Jake y puso las manos juntas (como cuando estas rezando) –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento Jake… No fue mi intención- todos lo miraron raro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-¿Sam no te gusta?- interrogó el castaño.

-¡No!... Si lo dices por si me pongo celoso, no. Sam no me gusta, descuida- sonrió.

-Sí, gracias por ayudarme- se escuchó a una chica quejarse atrás de ellos. Todos voltearon y vieron un gran… algo… el punto es que era rojo, grande y estaba punzando.

Nathan y ED la tomaron de los brazos y la ayudaron a levantarse.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó sobándose la cabeza

Freddie miró a los chicos con una cara que decía: "Cállense o me matará".

-Nada- dijo Jake –Fred chocó contra ti, y se golpearon en la cabeza, y tú te desmayaste- explicó salvando a su amigo.

-Idiota, Freddie. Casi me matas- le dijo furiosa la rubia a Freddie.

-Tú lo dijiste… "Casi"- sonrió miedoso.

-Bien…- trató de cambiar de tema Jake -¿Aremos la noche de películas?- supuso que Sam había cambiado de opinión y sí los acompañaría.

-¡Esperen!- los detuvo la rubia –Yo estaba a punto de salir dramáticamente de aquí, adiós- y con eso, se fue.  
Si querían hablar de Melanie Puckett y de lo grandiosa que era, lo harían SIN ELLA.

Le parecía suficiente con que sus padres no pararan de hablar de ella. Si quería encontrar a alguien diferente, tendría que ir con su tío favorito: Gustavo.

* * *

Sam se encontraba en casa, revolviendo una mescla en un bol grande. Estaba tan enojada, que lo único que la hacía ponerse feliz era cocinar. Nada, ¡nada!, ¡NADA!, la hacía ponerse más feliz que cocinar cupcakes. Y nada mejor que cocinarlos con su tío Gustavo. O bueno, platicar con él mientras ELLA los hacía.

-Y luego, empezó a alagar a mi hermana como si fuera Miss Universo- le contó lo sucedido con Alex.

-Descuida, es un amor platónico… Muy tonto, ¿Entiendes?... Creo que para las personas que sí tienen ojos, Melanie sería la chica más fea y mala del país.

-¿Sólo del país?

-Tal vez haya alguien más mala que ella…- rio.

-No lo creo, pero bueno- sonrió. Estar con su tío Gustavo, era muy divertido.

Metió los cupcakes en el horno y se sentó a lado de su tío en la barra.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó ella.

-¿Qué?

-Me enseñarías las fotos de bebé de Freddie. Sería genial burlarme de él.

-¡Oye!, él es mi hijo- la miró serio a lo que la chica se preocupó –Y mi deber es avergonzarlo- sonrió y subió por unos álbumes que tenía guardados en su cuarto.

En lo que Gustavo subía por los álbumes, Sam se recargo con el codo en la barra y la mano recargando la cabeza.

_"¿Sería correcto ir a casa de Alex después de mi salida dramática?"_...

-Ya llegué- dijo Gustavo con unos cinco álbumes en mano.

-Bien, empecemos por… el año 1996…

* * *

Aquellos siguientes días habían sido raros. Empezó la escuela y Freddie lo quería hablar con ninguna de las dos rubias. Era demasiado extraño. Sam había estado pensando en la actitud del chico, pero que más podría ser aparte de que Melanie lo haya hipnotizado y obligado a que no se volviera a acercar a su hermana. Y era muy ilógico, porque tampoco se le acercaba a Melanie. Algo tuvo que haber pasado para que el chico se pusiera así. Su mente fue hacía la última vez que habló o socializó con Freddie: cuando chocaron en el parque.

Pero bueno, tenía quisiera o no entrar a clases. Después arreglaría todo eso.

-Hola chicos- saludó a Carly, Lola y Gibby que estaban ya sentados en sus lugares.

-Hola- saludaron ellos a coro.

-Oye, Sam. ¿Podemos hablar tantito fuera?- preguntó Lola, lo cual era extraño porque era nueva en el grupito.

-Claro- salieron al pasillo.

-Sam, me he enamorado de alguien- La rubia la miró con extrañeza. ¿Por qué se lo decía?, ¿qué tanta confianza había entre ellas?

-¿Y por qué me lo dices a mí?- tal vez haya sonado algo grosero, pero ella era Sam Puckett.

-Porque es uno de tus amigos pandilleros- le dijo con una mirada gacha y sonrojada.

-¿Quién?- ¿Lola?, ¿De uno de sus amigos?, eso tenía que verlo.

-De…- miró a su alrededor cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie –Alexander…

-¡¿Qué!?- dijo y empezó a reír.

-¡No te rías!, te lo digo, porque, como ustedes son amigos, quiero que me consigas una cita con él- le explicó.

-Bien, pero si te la consigo tendrás que hacerme un favor a cambio… ¿Hecho?

La miró insegura.

-¿Hecho?

* * *

Estaba harta, si él no le decía iría con la persona más tonta de la ciudad a que le dijera lo que pasaba con ese tonto. Sabía que Alex, su amigo, le diría lo que tenía ese idiota. Pero, suponía que, diciéndolo demasiado simple, no podría lograr que soltara nada; tenía que dramatizarlo. Con unas pequeñas lágrimas y sollozos de mujer viuda podría hacerlo todo bien, bien.

Se paró frente a casa del chico y, aunque tendría que perdonarlo por haber estado alagando al enemigo, pasó como si nada a la casa.

Encontró al chico en la sala jugando con un yo-yo y éste la miró. Al ver que Alex estaba preocupado por haber hecho otra cosa mal, Sam le dijo:

-Te perdono- y él sólo pudo abrazarla.

Después de un rato, se sentaron en la sala y comenzaron a platicar. Ella sabía que tenía que hacer plática primero para que no pareciera raro llegar y preguntar qué le pasaba al castaño. Su maestra de psicología, les había enseñado que cuando quieres persuadir a alguien, tienes que llevar de una plática a otra hasta llegar al tema que quieres y poder saber algo de ese mismo tema.

-Alex… yo… quería hablarte de Freddie- comenzó Sam.

-¿De Freddie?

-Sí de Freddie…- puso cara inocente y preocupada para que su plan funcionara.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Es que… es que…- y comenzó a sollozar. Al principio, Alex no sabía qué hacer, pero luego la comenzó a calmar.

-No llores, no llores. Dime que pasa

-Es que… no me quiere hablar, y me duele que uno de mis mejore amigos me haga esto… ¡¿Por qué!?- ya le dolían los ojos de tanto habérselos picado y el abdomen de tanto haberlo forzado para que saliera un perfecto llanto de viuda.

-Sam… no llores, debes de hablar con él.

-¡Es que no me hace caso!, ni si quiera… ni si quiera… ¡Ni siquiera quiere decirme un "Hola"!- se tapó la cara para que no viera que se picaba los ojos. Y después de un rato de tantos sollozos y lágrimas, Alex soltó la verdad.

Había sido extraño, perturbador y vergonzoso lo que le había dicho su amigo de cabellera larga. Es decir, no podía creer que eso hubiera pasado, simplemente no podía creerlo.

**"**_No sólo chocaron cabeza con cabeza… también… labios con labios…**" **_recordó las palabras de su amigo.

Entonces, su primer beso… ¿había sido un desastre?... ¿Tanto esperar ese feliz y perfecto beso para que ella no pudiera ni siquiera ver cuando se lo daban?

Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Estaba enojada, confundida y avergonzada. En cuanto el chico le dijo la verdad, Sam quedó ruborizada y en shock, para después irse corriendo de aquel lugar.

¿Ir a casa?, ella no iría a casa. Tomó su cartera y sacó la credencial falsa de veinte años.

_"Esto me perturba. Si el alcohol ayuda a olvidar tus penas, tal vez igual las desgracias"…_

* * *

Freddie iba saliendo de casa para ir a la noche de películas con Alex y los chicos, cuando lo detuvo su madre.

-Hijo, ¿llevas tus calzoncillos antibacteriales?- el chico sólo asintió y salió de ahí.

Ya llevaba una semana sin hablarle a Sam de lo ocurrido. No porque quisiera, sino porque algo malo estaba pasando, algo que no le gustaba nada, nada. Cuando la besó (si lo podemos llamar beso a lo ocurrido), sintió algo horriblemente raro en toda su columna vertebral. Algo que lo hacía sentir extraño, con unas horribles ganas de vomitar y no por el asco. Se sentía raro con sólo pensarlo, pero creyó haber sentido algo inapropiado a su prima de palabra. ¿Qué?, aún no lo sabía, pero después se daría cuenta.

En cuanto cruzó el parque central de Seattle vio a una chica, sola en todo el parque, sentada en una banca riendo. Parecía borracha, y pudo comprobarlo viendo la cantidad de botellas a su lado.

Cuando pudo visualizar bien la cara de la chica, se dio cuenta de que… era Sam… ¡Sí!, ¡Sam!, ¡Su "prima"!

-¡¿Sam!?

-¡Hola!, ¡Freddie!

-¡Estás borracha!

-¡Sip!

-¡Ven!, ¡Te llevaré a casa!- la tomó del brazo dispuesto a llevarla a casa, pero ella se zafó de su agarre.

-¡No!, mejor, ¡quédate a tomar conmigo!- le sugirió. Y empezó a hipar de repente.

-No Sam.

-¡Vamos!´- insistió

-No harás que yo tome ni una sola botella…

**Una hora después**

Los chicos caminaban hacia casa de Alex riendo y mareados más que nada. Hipando cada segundo.

-¡Te dije que sería divertido!- le dijo Sam a Freddie con un brazo rodeando sus hombros y Freddie la cintura de la chica.

-¡Lo sé!- llegaron a la puerta de la casa del chico y tocó el timbre. Cinco chicos aparecieron y vieron a los dos borrachos. Y aunque fuera peligroso, los dejaron pasar.

-Siéntense en el sofá- les dijo Alex. Estos obedecieron sin más y se quedaron ahí riéndose de cualquier cosa que se les iba a la mente.

Como vieron que esos dos sólo estarían baboseando, decidieron grabarse para subir después el video a Youtube. Era divertido hacerlo, así que sin más, comenzaron a grabar.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y ellos seguían con su video, así que Alex sugirió que fueran a ver una película en su cuarto. Cuando les mencionó su idea a los dos sentados en el sofá, se calló y mejor subió a su cuarto con los chicos, esos no pararían de reírse por estupideces hasta que dieran las cinco de la mañana.

Así que salió de la sala y apagó la cámara, dejándola en el tripie donde se encontraba. Bueno, Alex creyó haber dejado la cámara apagada, aunque no era así. El pequeño foquito seguía palpitando y el botón de "grabar" ya había sido oprimido.

* * *

Freddie y Sam reían como locos en el sofá sentados, hablando tonterías.

-¡Ya sé de qué hablar!- dijo ella hipando.

-¿De qué?- preguntó curioso.

-Tus ojos…- lo miró –Parece como si estuvieran hablando… y dicen algo bello- quedó hipnotizada mirando sus ojos a juego con su cabellera castaña.

Él rio.

-¿En serio?- preguntó incrédulo por las palabras de la chica -¿Entonces qué está haciendo mi boca?- y la chica se puso a analizar sus palabras.

-Es cierto… tu boca… ¡Los ojos tomaron el trabajo de tu boca!- carraspeó enojada. Freddie sólo pudo reír –Odio cuando alguien está sin empleo- puso su boca en puchero.

-Idiota… la boca sólo necesita encontrar otro trabajo- siguió su juego.

-¿Puede encontrar uno?- preguntó incrédula.

-Por supuesto que puede- rio.

-¡No te creo!- le gritó divertida.

-¿No me crees?- la miró pícaro.

-¡No lo hago!- siguió riendo Sam.

-En realidad… no me crees- se acercó a ella y juntó sus labios en un perfecto beso. El beso más largo que había tenido Freddie en toda su vida, y el segundo beso de Sam. Aquella noche había sido especialmente espectacular. Duraron alrededor de veinte minutos besándose y los dos ya estaban cansados, así que decidieron dormir; Freddie acostado en el sofá, y Sam a un lado recargada en su pecho. Cualquiera podría haber dicho que eran la pareja perfecta, por ellos dicen que… los

opuestos se atraen.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, los cinco chicos despertaron, y al ver que Sam y Freddie ya no se encontraban ahí, les llamaron y les preguntaron dónde estaban. Por suerte, ellos les dijeron que despertaron con mucha resaca y tuvieron que volver a casa, pero que ellos siguieran en lo suyo.  
Después de un rato, cuando Nathan, Jake, Will y ED se fueron de casa, Alex revisó el video de ayer y se dio cuenta de que había dejado la cámara encendida. Y al ver lo que grabó aquella noche, quedó en shock.

* * *

_"Que noche tan rara, no recuerdo nada. Tal vez me quedé dormida, pero en serio, tengo una resaca horriblemente fuerte. Y… ¡Ay!, ¡No puedo dejar de pensar en mi primer beso!, pero supongo que no vale como beso, ¿o sí?... fue sólo un accidente…"_

* * *

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Esta es la sorpresa de la que hablaba arriba. HOY es cumpleaños de "¡Ups!, ¡Me enamoré!" y creo que merece sus felicitaciones. Creo que me he inspirado completamente y dejaré de subir cada mes, por lo menos, subiré cada veinte o veinticinco días. Recuerden que yo no dejo de subir por falta de inspiración, sino más bien por falta de tiempo.

Quería esperar que fuera el primer cumpleaños de "¡Ups!, ¡Me enamoré!" para poder subir el capítulo… gracias por su apoyo… espero que les haya gustado los pesos… u

Bueno, a los que me siguieron desde el principio con esta historia, les agradezco mucho y gracias por su apoyo, siempre lo apreciaré… ¡Abrazos psicológicos y nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

* * *

**Reviews?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
